Confused
by Nhie Bunnybunny
Summary: Since Carter and Rosie have been working on PPP, their feelings for each other gets stronger, but can they say what they truly feel? \\:Carossie femslash
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts

**~This is the first ever fanfiction story I've ever wrote, so I hope you like it! :)**

**I don't own anything.. just my imagination..:D  
**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

"Wait for me Carter!" I heard Rosie called out.

"You are such a slowpoke sometimes, Rosie. Now hurry up or we'll miss it!" I shouted back at Rosie while running towards the helicopter.

Ever since that day, the day I risked my life to save my best friend from being taken away by General Kane, me and Rosie thought about joining the PPP. I thought that it would be a very nice thing for me and Rosie to see each other. And indeed the PPP saw our talents and didn't have any second thoughts. Because of this me and Rosie became even more closer.

I pulled out the picture in my pocket and pat Rosie's shoulder. "So here's the princess were going to save. Her name is Princess Shay Heather." I felt Rosie's cheecks close to mine and I tensed up. I told myself to relax and I continued explaining. "So.. were saving her from the attempted kidnapping attack that is threathening her life right now." I stopped to take a deep breath to relax my self. "We're gonna escort her back to PPP. Hmmmm. She's quite cute." _W__hat the hell? Why did I just say that out loud?__. _I looked at Rosie, I guessed she didn't hear it. Thank God.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

"Wait for me Carter!" I shouted, I got distracted looking at her slim figure running towards the helicopter.

"You are such a slowpoke sometimes, Rosie." She smilingly shouted back at me. That smile, my favorite smile. I hurried towards the helicopter.

Ever since that day, the day I fell inlove even more with her, the day that she risked her life for me. We thought about joining the PPP, I was so thrilled when we got accepted. I'm going to see Carter and be with her when we have missions such as today.

I felt her tap my shoulder. So I slowly turned around to see what she was showing me. She was holding a picture but I can't see it clearly, so I inched a little closer to her. I felt my cheecks close to her and I can smell her strawberry scented shampoo that makes me want to melt. What am I thinking?! Focus Rosie, focus. So, she was holding a picture of a blonde girl, about the same age as we are, thin figure, curly hair, and if I heard it correctly her name is Princess Shay Heather. And she is...

"Cute." Carter said.

I was shocked. I was not expecting Carter to say something like that. _Does she like this girl? Is she that cute? Am I not Carter's type? _I felt something flaming inside of me. _Relax Rosie, relax. _Maybe Carter just like her style and that's just it.

It was time to get out of the helicopter and meet the queen and princess.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Please comment and review, I would really appreciate it. I will take all your comments as positively as I can to improve my writing..XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Princess Shay Heather

**Hi everyone! So, I read your reviews and I was soooo happy! I didn't know that I wrote something so nice..XD.. I'm sooo happy!**

**Sooo as some of you asked, here is the second chapter.. hope all of you will like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Meet Princess Shay Heather**

* * *

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_**

It was time to meet the Queen and Princess.

**Rosie's POV**

Carter got down the helicopter first, I followed. While going down the helicopter, my right foot suddenly slipped, making me fall flat faced on the ground, but before this could happen, Carter caught me.

"Rosie, are you Okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Thank you Carter." I smiled.

She was holding my right hand, I felt myself blush. She was not letting go of it.

"Let's go and meet the queen." She said, giving emphasis on the queen part. I giggled.

She was still holding my hand while we walked towards the queen and princess. _Yeah, THE princess. _I rolled my eyes.

We stopped infront of the queen.

"Hello, we're from the Princess Protection Program. I'm Carter." She said politely still not letting go of my hand.

"And my name is Rosie." I said.I think I kind of sounded bitter. I hope Carter does not notice.

"Hello. I'm Louisa, and this is my daughter Princess Shay Heather. I'm really glad your here." The queen said.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." Princess Shay Heathher said. I noticed she said this while looking at Carter with sparkly eyes. My Carter. I felt my hand tightened it's grip onto Carter's.

She looked at me and then she smiled that oh so sweet smile of hers. I felt my heart was about to melt. Then I felt her hand tightened it's grip onto mine.

"It's our pleasure to meet both of you too." She said. "Don't worry, we will do our best to make sure that Princess Shay Heather is safe."

"Thank you. And please call me Shay." She smiled while looking only at MY Carter.

_Is she flirting with Carter? I cannot believe this girl! I'm starting to hate her now. _I thought.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

I got down the helicopter first, so that I could help Rosie down. She's quite clumsy sometimes. When I turned around to help her, I saw her right foot slipped and she was about to hit the floor. I grabbed her shoulder really quickly.

"Rosie ,are you Okay?"I asked. _Clumsiness, _I thought.

"Yes, Thank you Carter." she answered with a sweet smile. _I better hold her hand, _I thought. But what if she notice? I asked myself. _No, I'm doing this so she wouldn't fall or trip_. I convinced myself and held her hand, intertwining mine to hers. My heart skipped a beat, holding her hand like this, it's like I died and gone to Rosie heaven. I pulled myself together.

"Let's go and meet the queen." I said, giving emphasis on the queen part. She giggled and I smiled back.

I was still holding her hand while we walked. _It's just to guide her so that she won't trip, _I convinced myself again. But deep inside I know that it really wasn't the reason, the real reason is I just want to hold her.

We stopped infront of the queen.

"Hello, we're from the Princess Protection Program. I'm Carter." I said.

"And my name is Rosie." she said, with the sweetest tone of voice.

"Hello. I'm Louisa, and this is my daughter Princess Shay Heather. I'm really glad your here." The queen said. And my gaze shifted to the Princess. _Well... she's quite cute, that's for sure_, I thought.

"Pleasure to meet both of you." The princess said. I felt Rosie's hands tightened it's grip onto mine. _Is she nervous? This never happened before in any of our missions.. I guess there's a first time for everything_, I thought. I looked at her and smiled and then I tightened my grip on her hands, hoping that she'll calm down.

"It's our pleasure to meet both of you too." I said. "Don't worry, we will do our best to make sure that Princess Shay Heather is safe."

"Thank you. And please call me Shay." She smiled.

I saw Rosie frown a bit. I don't know why.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So.. what did you think? I wrote this chapter just a week ago and I just made some changes to it..:) It made me laugh when I wrote Carter died and gone to Rosie heaven, It's soo funny..XD**

**Again.. I do not own anything.. just my imagination...  
**

**Hope to hear from you guys!.. **

**~ XOXO- Nhie**


	3. Chapter 3: Head of the PPP say what!

**Hi everyone! I received all of your reviews and it made me giggle. So this is the next chapter. Hope you'll like it! XD**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

That night...Extraction of the princess.

It's time for Carter and Rosie to take Princess Shay Heather to the Princess protection Program secret place. So they boarded the helicopter.

**Carter's POV**

So were here inside the helicopter. I'm seated between Rosie and Princess Shay. It's already really late and I can see Rosie's eyes slowly closing. She's really tired, so I gently raised my hand towards the back of her shoulder and gently held her head so that she could sleep at my shoulder. _She was freakin cute! _I just want to kiss her! I slowly bowed my head towards Rosie's so that I could kiss her goodnight, _Just_ _a little bit more..._

"Carter...."I was shocked as I heard the Princess call my name. I slowly turned around. _Just when I had the chance!_

"Yes? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Erm... What are they gonna do to me?" She asked with a little hint of scared in her voice.

"The PPP?... you'll know when you get there. Don't worry they'll make sure you're safe." I said and then smiled at her.

--------------------------------------------------------

At the PPP headquarters...

--------------------------------------------------------

While Princess Shay is being toured around the headquarters. Carter and Rosie are at the agents room eating and having fun.

**Carter's POV **

"Here Rosie, taste this one." I smiled while I put the food in her mouth.

"hrmmm.. Ish wirry dewicious" She said while her mouth is still full of that food I just put in. _She's so cute! _

"I thought Princesses weren't suppose to talk with their mouth full?" I teased.

"Well, This is an exception. If Carter is the one that will shove the food in my mouth then I would gladly talk and tell her how delicious the food is." She said while smiling at me sweetly.

"Awww.... How sweet." I hugged her, the smell of cherries and bubblegum was all I could smell that I almost want to taste her. _CARTER! What are you thinking?!. _I thought.Before I could do something that I'll regret I started tickling her, and she burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA... Carter..hahaha..what are..haha..you doing...hahaha.. Stop..haha..please.." She said while laughing so hard.

"ahahaha..okay okay I'll stop." I told her and our eyes suddenly met. I bit my lower lip and "Ro-Rosie.."

"Agent Carter, Agent Rosie" I heard my dad's voice.

"Da-dad" I said

"You're needed at stage 4 for Princess Shay Heather" He said smiling.

I quickly stood up and helped Rosie, then we walked towards the stage 4 wing of the headquarters.

"Yes, you said you need us?" I said looking at the head of PPP.

"Yes, yes.. You see Princess Shay Heather doesn't want to go anywhere unless she's with someone she knows" She said. "so we decided to relocate her to your place. From now on or until we capture the kidnappers Princess Shay Heather or as she will be known, Shay Romero will be at your care." she continued with her russian accent. I saw Rosie's face frown.

"And what about Rosie? She's my partner in this mission as well" I said, hoping that Rosie would be included.

"ah, yes, don't worry. Rosie will be with you in protecting Shay. She will leave at your house too." She answered.

I felt myself smile. Me and Rosie, it's like having a slumber party every night. While protecting some princess.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

We're here inside the helicopter and Carter is sitting in between me and the princess. I'm feeling really really sleepy, but I got to keep my eyes open so that I could keep an eye on that princess. _If I fall asleep who knows what she might do to my Carter, _I thought. I'm really really getting pissed at that princess looking at my Carter like that.

I felt Carter's hand moved and before I knew it she was holding my head and laying my head on her shoulder. I then felt her breath on top of my head, _what is she going to do? _But before anything could happen, I heard Princess called her name.

"Carter...." she said, sounding so sweet. _I hate her!_

"Yes? Do you need anything?" Carter said quite nicely._ AAARGHHH! Why is she being so nice? Oh yeah, right, she's in our care up until we're at the PPP... Just a little more time, and she will be gone._

--------------------------------------------------------

At the PPP headquarters...

--------------------------------------------------------

While Princess Shay is being toured around the headquarters. Carter and Rosie are at the agents room eating and having fun.

**Rosie's POV**

"Here Rosie, taste this one." Carter said while she puts the food in my mouth. _I can't believe it Carter is actually shoving food inside my mouth. I'm soo happy!_

"hrmmm.. Ish wirry derwicious" I said, while I chewed the food.

"I thought Princesses weren't suppose to talk with their mouth full?"she asked teasingly.

"Well, This is an exception. If Carter is the one that will shove the food in my mouth then I would gladly talk and tell her how delicious the food is." I answered and smiled at her. _Well.. It's true if Carter is the one that will shove the food in my mouth I would not even care if it's pickles! _I thought.

"Awww.... How sweet." She said then hugged me. I can smell strawberries while she's hugging me, I don't want her to ever let ..

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA... Carter..hahaha..what are..haha..you doing...hahaha.. Stop..haha..please.." I said, while laughing so hard.. she's tickling me so hard..

"ahahaha..okay okay I'll stop." she said and our eyes suddenly met. I was drowning in her hazel colored eyes, I cannot move nor can I speak. Then she suddenly said my name, "Ro-Rosie.." but before she could continue... I heard someone call our name.

"Agent Carter, Agent Rosie" Major Mason said.

"You're needed at stage 4 for Princess Shay Heather" He said smiling. _What does this princess need now?_

Carter stood up and helped me up, then we walked towards the stage 4 wing of the headquarters.

"Yes, you said you need us?" Carter said looking at the head of PPP.

"Yes, yes.. You see Princess Shay Heather doesn't want to go anywhere unless she's with someone she knows" She said. "so we decided to relocate her to your place. From now on or until we capture the kidnappers Princess Shay Heather or as she will be known, Shay Romero will be at your care." She continued. _WHAT? No way! I cannot believe this! I thought she would be relocated somewhere far from me and Carter.. ARRGGGHHH!_

"And what about Rosie? She's my partner in this mission as well" Carter said. _Yeah, what about me? You can't just leave Carter with her alone, who knows what she will do! _I thought.

"ah, yes, don't worry. Rosie will be with you in protecting Shay. She will leave at your house too." She answered. I felt a little relief on hearing this. _At least I can protect Carter over that Princess. And besides I'm the only princess Carter needs. _

I saw the little Princess smirk at me. This is not good, not good at all. If she thinks she can get My Carter, she is dead wrong!

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**OMG! I hope you liked this one! And to all of you out there.... Let the battle of the Royals Begin!**

**Please review.. tell me what you want to happen and I'll try to make room for it in the next chapters!**

**As I've said before.. I own nothing.. I wish I own Selena but well.. I think she owns me now... ahahahaha.. I will do anything for her! XD**

**~Review everyone...:D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: It's heating up

**Ei guyz! I had a lil bit of writer's block for some reason... I've read your reviews, it made me smile a lot.. that's why I really tried to finish this...**

**yeah... so here is Chapter 4 of Confused~**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

At Carter's House...

**Rosie's POV**

"Shay, you're going to sleep in that bed beside the window." Carter said while pointing at the bed. _That's the bed I slept on while I was here._I thought.

"And Rosie, you're going to sleep in my bed." She continued. _I'm going to sleep in Carter's bed. This means that I am going to sleep beside her. Wow! This is amazing._

"And, I'm going to sleep on the couch." She suddenly said.

My face frowned a bit. _I can't let that happen!_ _Rosie come on say something!.. But it is kind of embarrasing.. NO rosie do it now!._I argued with myself. That was a stupid thing to do.

"So okay, I'm going to.." Carter said

_Oh no Oh no.. Do it now!_ I yelled at myself,

"Wait, Carter.." I finally said, cutting her mid sentence. _Whatever Rosie, just do it! _I thought.

"Yes, Rosie? Do you need anything else?" she said smiling at me with my favorite smile. I felt myself blush.

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the couch." I felt my cheeks were flaming red as I continued.. "You can sleep be-beside m-me." before she could answer,I said "NotthatyouknowIwant,itisjustthatyourbedisquitebigforjustoneperson,soifyouwantwecansleeptogether,butifyoudonotwantititisalrightand.."before I could continue with my non breathing speech, she cut me off.

"Are you sure it's alright?" she asked sweetly. I nodded my head while blushing so hard.

"Thank you." She said extra sweet this time. _Oh my gosh I'm melting! Tell me I'm melting! I feel I'm melting.. _I thought. I was in cloud 9..

I looked at the princess and saw her face quite pissed. I smiled at her and thought, _1 point for Carter's one and only and a big zero for Princess._

"So.. what do you guyz want for dinner?" She said while putting her hand on her pocket.

"I would like a roasted duck marinated for 24 hours served with red wine in a white porcelaine plate." Shay said. _What?! She's being so princessy. _I saw Carter cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, princess, we don't have that fancy food over here, burgers and pizza only." She said.

"I would like a burger" I said smiling widely.

"Okay, then burger it is." She said while giggling and then left the room leaving me and Princess alone in the room.

"I really like Carter" Shay suddenly said. "She's nice". I suddenly turned around to face her, shocked of what I heard. I saw her arms crossed and looking at me with a smile playing on her face.

"Pardon me" I said.

"I know you like her too, don't deny it." She said, now being all high.

_What is wrong with this girl?!_

"Ofcourse I like Carter she is my best friend" I said, trying to hide the feeling of anger towards her.

"I know. That's why I'll try my best to take her away from you." She said, smiling wickedly.

_Oh no she did not just say that! _Now I'm really getting pissed.

"Listen here you little princess, me and Carter have been best of friends even before you came along, we know each other more than we know ourselves, so if you think for one second that you can take away my Carter from me, You are DEAD wrong!" I said. Now I'm really angry.

"Your Carter?" she cocked an eyebrow at me. "She's not yours yet, not until I'm here." she continued.

Oh, Oh, this girl is really really testing my patience.

"Then, Let us see who the best girl is" I said now really angry.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked

"Why? You scared?" I answered

"No, then let the battle begin!" She said.

_I am not going to let that little princess take my Carter away from me! If it's a fight she wants then a fight she will get! _I thought.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

At Carter's house...

**Carter's POV**

"Shay, you're going to sleep in that bed beside the window." I said while pointing at the bed that Rosie slept before when she was here.

"And Rosie, you're going to sleep in my bed." I said. I don't want Rosie to sleep on the couch so I thought that I'm the one that's gonna sleep there. It should be comfortable enough for me.

"And, I'm going to sleep on the couch." I said making up my mind. I saw rosie frown, I notice every lilttle thing she does. She's really cute.. I won't mind waking up every morning beside her.. _wait, what am I thinking?.. Gotta shake this out of my head!_

"So okay, I'm going to.." I said, then Rosie cut me off. I was waiting for her to say something and when I realized she's not going to say anything any sooner I said...

"Yes, Rosie? Do you need anything else?" I smiled at her.

"Y-you don't have to sleep on the couch." I was kind of shocked at hearing this and I saw her blush, I was expecting her to say something that I know I would love, she continued.. "You can sleep be-beside m-me." That's it! I'm really loving this.. but before I could say anything she then continued.. "NotthatyouknowIwant,itisjustthatyourbedisquitebigforjustoneperson,soifyouwantwecansleeptogether,butifyoudonotwantititisalrightand.." I cut her off, she's so damn cute!

"Are you sure it's alright?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement from her. She nodded so cutely.

"Thank you." I said, now really trying to force back my excitement. I wanted to pinch myself and ask if I'm dead already.. Going to Rosie heaven... siiiggghhhh... that would be one hell of hotness! _What am I saying again.. _Before I could start day dreaming again...

"So.. what do you guyz want for dinner?" I asked them while putting my hands in my pocket, no special reason.

"I would like a roasted duck marinated for 24 hours served with red wine in a white porcelaine plate." Shay said. I cocked an eybrow at her, this princess is starting to piss me off! She's way worse than when Rosie was still a princess in hiding, at least Rosie is a down-to-earth person.

"Sorry, princess, we don't have that fancy food over here, burgers and pizza only." I said trying to hide my anger.

"I would like a burger" Rosie said smiling widely. I remembered the day Rosie ate her first hamburger, her face was full of mustard, it was hilarious!.. I giggled.

"Okay, then burger it is." I said and then left the room leaving the two princess there.

_Okay, okay, the phone, where is it?.. Oh there.._

"Hello dad?"

"Hello Pal! So what would you girls like for dinner?" My dad asked.

"Burgers!" I said enthusiastically. I heard him laugh at the other side of the line.

"Then burgers it is. I'll be home in an hour" he said

"Okay, bye dad! See you later." I said, then I put down the phone.

I was climbing up the stairs when I heard somebody yell.

"Listen here you little princess, me and Carter have been best of friends even before you came along, we know each other more than we know ourselves, so if you think for one second that you can take away my Carter from me, You are DEAD wrong!" It was Rosie!..

_My Carter?.. she totally said MY CARTER!.. I feel the need to scream out my happiness... Relax Carter, relax. OMGOMGOMGOMG! I still can't believe she said that! _

I pinched myself, I just have to know that I'm awake and not in My very own Rosie Heaven again.

_Ouch! That hurts.. _

I was about to open the door when I heard Shay say.. "No, then let the battle begin!"..

What the hell? What battle is she talking about?..

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**There you go! That's it for now! Hope you liked it! **

**Don't forget to review everyone, it get's me energized to write the story..:D**

**BTW.. I like had the most amazing weekend! I had the chance to chat with SELENA GOMEZ, D SELENA GOMEZ! Ahhhhhhhh!!!! how cool was that?! Via chatzy.. This was the most awesome weekend ever!**

**Just wanted you guyz to know... I don't own anything... Selena and demi Owns me... I will gladly do anything for them! Ahahhahaha XD**

**~review guyz...**


	5. Chapter 5: I LOVE YOU

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... But I did read your reviews and it made me sooo happy and warm inside.. I'm really happy that you liked my stories! So.. here yah go..**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

Carter opened the door to her room still thinking about the battle that Shay is talking about. When she entered the room and looked up, she saw the two smiling at her sooo sweetly. She cocked an eyebrow.

_What the hell? Before I came inside those two are fighting and now they're smiling at me like nothing happened. _"Uhmmm... Dinner will be here at an hour." I said while looking at them curiously.

"Uhmmm, Carter"Shay said. I looked at her. "sorry about earlier, you know me being so princessy, it's just that in my kingdom they always serve me something like that, so I thought you know, you'll have that. I'm still new at this being normal thing. I'm really sorry." She said looking sad.

"That's alright. You're still adjusting, I understand." I told her wishing she would get over it. I looked at Rosie, she was looking at Shay with a little frown on her face.

"Rosie.."I called her. Hoping that she could help me prepare the things for dinner. _That would give us some alone time. _I smiled to myself.

"Yes?" She said.

"Would you please help me pre.." before I could continue, Shay broke into tears. I was shocked and walked towards her.

"Shay, what's wrong?.. are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-i'm re-really sorry Carter. It's just that I miss my mother and my friends." She said while tears streaming to her face. I hugged her. "Oh.. Don't cry, it'll be alright. The PPP is gonna do everything they can to capture those kidnappers." I told her.

I felt Rosie leave the room(well I can't see her coz my back was facing her). _Crap! Rosie! I didn't even see what her reaction was.. What were you thinking Carter?!. _I shouted inside my mind. _I need to follow Rosie._

"Shay.. It's alright now, okay.." I told her, breaking the hug. "I need to prepare for dinner now. I'll see you a lil bit later, Okay?" I asked her. She nodded. Then I left the room.

_Crap Carter! What were you doing?! Now you need to find Rosie._ I scolded myself while going down the stairs. I heard some dishes clanking in the kitchen. I peeked at the door and saw Rosie washing some dishes.

"Rosie?" I said. Then she looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing? Let me do that. You shouldn't do this kind of stuff." I walked towards her and got the plate from her hands.

" No, no, let me do it." she insisted while getting the plate from my hands. I put my hand up so that she couldn't reach it. "Princesses, don't wash dishes." I told her and smiled. She crossed her arms then pouted. She's sooo cute! I couldn't resist. I kissed her lips. Feeling those soft warm lips of hers, it tasted like cherry, it made my heart flutter. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled back.

I saw Rosie's faced shocked. Before she could say anything..

"Uhmm.. That was for trying to help out." I said the first thing that pop out of my mind. _Great! You couldn't just say that you like her. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ I saw her smile and blushing. Then she touched her lips..

"Oh!" she said.

-------awkward silence-----

I don't know what to say! That was by far the most idiotic thing I said. I couldn't just tell her I like her. What if she doesn't like me back? Then that would be one hell of a problem. It could ruin our friendship. And she's the most important thing in my life besides my dad..

siiiggghhh...

Before the trechorous awkward silence continued for much longer I heard my dad called..

"Carter! Girls! I'm back... I brought dinner" he shouted.

"We're inside the kitchen" I shouted back.

His head popped out from the door.. "Hi pal!, Hi Rosie! Here's dinner. Where's Shay?" He asked.

"Good evening Major Mason." Rosie greeted happily.

"Hi dad! " I got our dinner, "Let me handle this.. Uhmm.. Rosie.." I said looking at her, our eyes met and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, Carter?" She asked, not breaking our eye to eye contact.

"Can you please get Shay. Tell her dinners ready." I smiled.

"Ofcourse." She smiled my favorite smile then went up to get Shay.

I watched her leave the kitchen. My eyes fell on her butt. _What a nice ass. _I thought. I slapped myself for thinking that. My dad looked at me curiously. "Mosquito" I told him.

I heard Rosie and Shay enter the kitchen and we all sat down at the table to eat.

___________________After Dinner_________________

We're in my room again. Lights out, only the moon's light is visible. Rosie is sitting on my bed while Shay is on her bed, sleeping, I suppose. PPP got her some clothes to wear. Thank God! If she about to borrow some of my clothing too I have to do my laundry every other day. So I walked towards Rosie and stopped infront of her, bent down, hands on my knees then asked..

"Do you have something to wear?" I smiled. If it isn't this dark I would bet that she blushed.

"Nope. But I would like a night gown, preferably silk, preferably pink." She winked.

I giggled. "let me see what I have" I told her walking towards my closet. I pulled out a big t-shirt and a tiny boxer shorts then walked back to her handing the clothes to her.

"Thank you.." She stood up and went to the bathroom to change. I walked up to the bed and fluffed our pillows, then layed down.

She enters the room looking stunning as usual, then climb up the bed and layed down beside me.

"Carter" she said. Then I turned to my side facing her. "I love you".

"I love you too" I told her, having a double meaning on that sentence. I know she said that only as an I love you like you're my best friend type.

She smiled then leaned in to kiss my nose and said "goodnight" I blushed then I said "goodnight to you too". Then she closes her eyes. I whispered the words "I love you soo much" to her ears. I'm not sure if she heard it or not because she didn't say anything, maybe she's already asleep, so I just closed my eyes and felt sleep calling me.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

I heard the door knob turning and the door slowly opening. I saw Carter enter and I flash her a smile hoping she didn't hear anything about my little battle with princess over there.

She cocked an eye brow then said "Uhmmm... Dinner will be here at an hour."

I smiled at her, then heard lilttle princess say something, "Uhmmm, Carter" I glanced at her, then she continued, "sorry about earlier, you know me being so princessy, it's just that in my kingdom they always serve me something like that, so I thought you know you'll have that. I'm still new at this being normal thing. I'm really sorry." Now she is looking sad. I kind of feel sorry for her even after the fight we had earlier.

"That's alright. You're still adjusting, I understand." Carter said, sounding really understanding.

"Rosie.." I heard Carter call my name.

"Yes" I asked.

"Would you please help me pre.." But before Carter could continue what she was about to say I heard Shay break into tears..

"Shay, what's wrong?.. are you alright?" I heard Carter's worried voice. Then I glanced down at Shay, she was sitting down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"I-i'm re-really sorry Carter. It's just that I miss my mother and my friends." She said, tears running down from her eyes. Carter hugged her, then said "Oh.. Don't cry, it'll be alright. The PPP is gonna do everything they can to capture those kidnappers." I kind of feel bad fighting with her earlier. I was planning on comforting her too when she suddenly glanced up at me and smirked. Then I saw her lips move and I spelled it out as PRINCESS SHAY ONE, YOU STILL A LOSER. _And just when I felt bad for her! This was just one of her tricks to get Carter to like her!_ I thought to myself._ THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL! _I went out of the room. I felt tears was running down from my eyes. I went downstairs and saw some dishes and thought to clean it to distract myself. I wiped away my tears and went over the sink.

"Rosie?" I heard Carter's voice. I looked to where she was standing and smiled at her. I can't help myself, everytime I see her I can't help but smile. "What are you doing? Let me do that. You shouldn't do this kind of stuff." she said while walking towards me and taking the plate out of my hands.

" No, no, let me do it." I insisted while getting the plate from her hands. She puts her hand up higher so that I could not reach it. "Princesses, don't wash dishes." She told me then smiled. I crossed my arms then pouted. Suddenly, in a snap of a finger, I tasted strawberry. Carter was kissing me so softly, so warmly, so full of love. I was being intoxicated by her smell, the touch of her lips. But before I could kiss her back, she pulled out of the kiss, leaving my face shocked and blushing.

_CARTER. KISSED. JUST. ME. MY. _I thought still trying to reasemble the words in my mind.

"Uhmm.. That was for trying to help out." I heard her say. I touched my lips.

"Oh" I said. _Should I tell her how I feel?_ I thought.

-------awkward silence-----

I'm still debating to myself if I should tell her how I feel. _But what if he does not feel the same? What if she likes that princess. NO NO she kissed me! But what if it is really just to thank me. AAAAARRRRHGGGHHHH!!!_

Before I could continue arguing with myself I heard Major Mason's voice.

"Carter! Girls! I'm back... I brought dinner" He shouted.

"We're inside the kitchen" Carter told him.

I saw Major Mason's head popped from the door.. "Hi pal!, Hi Rosie! Here's dinner. Where's Shay?" He asked.

"Good evening major mason." I greeted him, still happy about what happened.

"Hi dad! " Carter got the burgers "Let me handle this.. Uhmm.. Rosie.."Carter called. I looked at her and our eyes met.

"Yes, Carter?" I asked, Trying to find answers on what she felt about the kiss earlier

"Can you please get Shay. Tell her dinners ready." She asked me and smiled.

"Ofcourse." I answered and smiled at her. I kind of felt something about that stare of hers that made me wanna jump and kiss her.

I left the kitchen, walking up to get princess. When I opened the door to Carter's room I saw her still looking sad. Then when she saw me, she smirked.

No time to fight.. I thought. "Dinners ready. Go downstairs." Carter kissed me, that's enough to win this lilttle battle of ours.

I went down the stairs and heard her following me.. we entered the kitchen and sat down to eat dinner.

___________________After Dinner_________________

We're in my Carter's room again. The only source of light is the moon outside. I'm sitting on Carter's bed, were going to share it. Princess is over there sleeping her butt off. I saw Carter walked towards me and stopped infront of me, bent down, hands on her knees. From what she did, I saw had a peeked at her cleavage then I blushed, she then asked..

"Do you have something to wear?" She smiled. I felt myself blush a lot more. I did not plan on having a sleepover at Carter's, so I honestly did not bring anything.

"Nope. But I would like a night gown, preferably silk, preferably pink." I answered then winked at her, remembering the first night I was to sleep at the Mason's residence.

She giggled. "let me see what I have" she told me walking towards her closet. She pulled some clothes out, then walked back and handed it to me.

I smiled then said "Thank you.." I stood up and went to the bathroom to change. I'm really excited sleeping beside My Carter, that I hurried putting on the clothes and walking back towards the room.

I entered the room, and saw Carter laying down on the bed. So I climb up the bed and layed down beside her.

"Carter" I said. She turned to her side to face me. "I love you". I told her my feelings. Not caring about the possibility of her not liking me back.

"I love you too" she told me. I smiled then thought that she said that in an I Love you like you're my best friend kind of way.

Then I leaned in to kiss her nose and said "goodnight" She was sooo cute! Then she answered me back, "goodnight to you too". Then I closed my eyes.

I heard her whisper the words "I love you soo much" to my ears. I didn't move after I heard that. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Carter in front of me. Then withouth a sound I mouthed the words I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW and cupped her cheecks and gave her a small peck on the lips. I held her hands then closed my eyes and drifted to My Carter heaven..

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Yey~ Finished this chapter! Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Just tell me.. I'll be happy to answer them and explain..:D**

**sk4rd: ****Thank you for Reviewing and I'm happy you liked it..*serving you red wine***

**ToughDramaHunny: ****hahaha.. yeah me too.. I would really love to be owned by them... Thank u for your review..XD**

**anLeyda: **** Thank you for reviewing! And don't worry I kind of hate Shay too. Ahahaha..XD**

**BrucasDemena: ****you're wish is my command..:D here's another chapter.**

**KittySquyres: ****Thanks for reviewing! **

**Brittaney: **** Here's what you want..an update.. hurray!**

**Wow: ****Thank you! **

**Animeaics: ****ahahaha.. yeah.. I soo love the jealous Rosie too! She's cute! XD**

**Again.. I own nothing.. SelDem owns me, I'm willing to do anything for them..XD..**

**thank you to all who reviewed and favorited.. It really makes me warm inside and giggle. I love you guyz a lot!... **

**LOVE: Nhie Bunnybunny**


	6. Chapter 6: Bye Shay

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Classes are back.. and would I be weird if I say that I love going to school?.. well.. it's just because Kookie(the girl I'm totally head over heels for, and btw she's my friend) we're in the same class together. And It makes me soo happy that I can't even concentrate on what the teacher is saying..XD... **

**Well anyway... Here's chapter 6**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

I could feel someone running their fingers through my hair. It felt good. Then kissed me on my forehead. I cannot remember anything. I was half asleep, when suddenly the things that happened yesterday came flashing back at me. "Ca- Carter." I mouthed out. _CARTER!_ I shouted inside my head_. _Then opened my eyes slowly, just to see a still sleeping Carter beside me.

She was soo beautiful, so slim, so.. so perfect! I kissed her cheek then slowly got out of bed to dress myself. Princess Shay is still sleeping. After getting dressed I slowly sat beside my Carter.

"Carter..... Caaaaaarrrrtttteeeerrrr...." I whispered on her ear. She did not move.

Well.. since I think she's still asleep, "Carter, I Love You so much more than you will ever know" I whispered slowly in her ear.

"Well, I love You too Rosie" I heard her say then she giggled. I jumped out of the bed and stood up straight, I could feel my face looking shocked as a blush crept up my cheeks. She then sat up and looked at me, then giggled.

"Uhm... C-Carter.. I.. was.. uhmm.. just...uhmm.. waking you up?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

She chuckled then answered, "Well, then you chose the right words" she smiled my favorite smile.

"I'm going to wake up Shay over there" I looked at Shay then back at Carter. She was pouting.

I cocked her an eyebrow, "Why do you look like that?" I asked her, "Do you not want me to wake her up?"

"You better not say those words you told me earlier to her, to make her wake up" She said, looking down and fiddling with the sheets.

"Why would I wake her with that words?" I asked her. Those words are only for her and for her only.

"I don't know." she answered, then stood up and got some clothes before going to the bathroom.

I was confused on why she said that, then just proceeded on waking little sleeping princess.

"Shay.. Wake up... Shay.. wake up.. It is already morning. We are going to have breakfast soon." I told her. She was not moving. "Come on little princess, wake up... " I pulled her blanket out and was shocked at what I saw.

" CARTER.... CARTER!" I shouted. Shay was not on her bed. She placed her pillows horizontally to kind of make a form of a human, then covered it her blanket.

Carter opened the door, "What? What? What happened?!" Her body was covered with her towel. I have no time to drool over her. What perfect timing! The only time that I could see my Carter half naked is the time that Princess is gone!. ARRRGGHHH!

"Shay... She is not on her bed." I told her trying to focus.

"WHAT?! Where the hell is she?!" She said almost screaming.

"I do not know. I'm going to look for her outside. You can contact PPP" I told her. I ran past her, down the stairs then outside.

Looking everywhere, the bait shop, the lake, the garden, Carter's kitchen, living room, bathroom.. EVERYWHERE! But I did not see her. I went back to our room and saw Carter still talking to the head of PPP.

"I did not see her. I searched everywhere" I told her, and she nodded.

"So where might she be?" Carter asked the head of PPP. I sat on Carter's side.

" I do not know..." She said with her russian accent, then she was cut off by her assistant. "yes.. yes... I understand.." She answered her assistant.

"I have just been informed that Princess Shay went back to her kingdom last night, while you were sleeping. She is safe, for now. An undercover agent is with her." She told us.

"Okay" Carter nodded.

"And Agent Mason, Major Mason just wanted you to know, that he is in a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks." she told her. Carter just nodded.

_I'm going to be with My Carter alone for weeks. Since it is for what they call summer vacation here, she will have no school. _

"Bye." I heard Carter say and then closed the gadget the PPP gave us to communicate directly with them.

I saw a paper on the floor and picked it up. I think it might have fallen from Shay's bed when I pulled out her blanket. I slowly opened it and read what it said.

_Carter.. Rosie,_

_If you saw this it means that I already left._

_I went back to my kingdom, because I can't bear the loneliness_

_I feel anymore. It was really nice of you to take care of me,_

_especially you Rosie. It was nice to have a friend for a while._

_And Carter, I just wanted you to know that I really_

_liked you from the first time I layed eyes on you, even though_

_I did everything for you to notice me, I know you only had_

_your eyes focused on one girl. And I totally bet she liked _

_likes you too. So don't let her go, or I might take her away from you!_

_Yeah.. I came to like her more than I thought._

_Rosie, what I did is a way to say that I really like you as my friend._

_I might have formed a little crush on you! Haha._

_Love Shay._

_So that is what she does to make friends, no wonder she is friendless! And who does she meant when she said to Carter to tell her how you feel? Who is the HER? And wait, she has a crush on me?! _I thought to I'm confused. I saw Carter looked at me and then back to the letter. I wonder what she is thinking.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

I woke up with Rosie cuddled up beside me. She was sleeping so peacefully. I ran my fingers through her hair, the smell of cherries and bubblegum filled the air I'm inhaling. I slowly kissed moved forward and kissed her forehead. "Ca-Carter" I heard her say. _Oh My God! She's waking up! _I panicked and I can see her eyes slowly opening. I layed back down and shut my eyes. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

I felt her move and then kissed me on the cheek. I can feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Then I felt her got out of bed, I peeked a lil bit and saw her getting some clothes and going out. I giggled as I put my palm on my cheeks. She was killing me with her cuteness! I then saw the door knob slowly turning and I layed back down to bed and bumped my head on the headboard.._Ouch!_ I have no time to get my reaction out. So I closed my eyes and wished that she didn't heard me bump my head.

"Carter..... Caaaaaarrrrtttteeeerrrr...."she whispered on my ear. _Don't move Carter don't move! _I told myself.

Then she whispered on my ear again, but this time I was shocked, "Carter, I Love You so much more than you will ever know" I smiled at this sentence. I can't help myself, I answered her back.

"Well, I love You too Rosie" I said. I finally said it! Finally! I felt her jumped out of bed, then saw her shocked face, which by the way is the cutest thing ever, and I giggled and slowly sat up.

"Uhm... C-Carter.. I.. was.. uhmm.. just...uhmm.. waking you up?" she told me. It was more of a question.

I can't help it and I chuckled then answered, "Well, then you chose the right words" I smiled at her.

"I'm going to wake up Shay over there" She told me. _Oh! Just when I thought that I can creep up on her and kiss her back, she has to wake her up._I thought and felt myself pout.

"Why do you look like that?" she asked me, with an eyebrow up, "Do you not want me to wake her up?" she continued. _Well, honestly yes, I don't want her to wake up yet. _I thought.

"You better not say those words you told me earlier to her, to make her wake up" I told her while fiddling with the sheets I was still wrapped into.

"Why would I wake her with that words?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I answered. I stood up and got some clothes then headed towards the bathroom.

I quickly locked the door behind me then slowly started to undress thinking of Rosie and what I could've done before shay wakes up. I went inside the shower room then opened the shower feeling the water run down my body. I suddenly heard Rosie shout. Rosie never shouted. There must be something wrong. I quickly put on my towel around my body then ran back the room.

I opened the door and quickly asked,m "What? What? What happened?!" I saw Rosie looking at me with lust, worry and anger in her eyes. Now i'm confused.

"Shay... She is not on her bed." She told me, sounding a lil bit scared.

"WHAT?! Where the hell is she?!" I answered her, almost screaming. I can't believe it! Where the f-ing hell is that girl!

"I do not know. I'm going to look for her outside. You can contact PPP" Rosie told me, then ran towards the door. I quickly looked for the device that the PPP gave us. I opened it then press call.

"Hello agent Mason. Is something wrong?" The head of the PPP asked.

"Yes. Princess Shay is missing and we don't know where she is." I told her.

"I did not see her. I searched everywhere" she told me, still panting, I nodded.

"So where might she be?" I asked the head, and saws Rosie coming over , then sat down beside me.

" I do not know..." She said. She was cut off by her assistant. "yes.. yes... I understand.." she told her assistant.

"I have just been informed that Princess Shay went back to her kingdom last night, while you were sleeping. She is safe, for now. An undercover agent is with her." she said.

"Okay" I answered.

"And Agent Mason, Major Mason just wanted you to know, that he is in a mission and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks." I nodded. That's why he, before I could continue what I was going to think, another crossed my mind. I'm going to be with Rosie without anyone here, alone. _Oh dear. _

"Bye." I told the head then closed the gadget. Rosie stood up and bent down to get the paper on the floor. _H-O-T. _Now I'm worried, what the hell will I do to Rosie without anyone around. This is bad, really bad. I've got to sustain myself..

I heard Rosie say my name. She was reading the letter. I listened.

_Carter.. Rosie,_

_If you saw this it means that I already left._

Well.. duh?! I thought.

_I went back to my kingdom, because I can't bear the loneliness_

_I feel anymore. It was really nice of you to take care of me,_

_especially you Rosie._

Rosie?.. they were fighting.. how the hell is that taking care?...

_It was nice to have a friend for a while._

_And Carter, I just wanted you to know that I really_

_liked you from the first time I layed eyes on you,_

Whoa?! She what? She liked me?...

_even though_

_I did everything for you to notice me, I know you only had_

_your eyes focused on one girl._

Good, she knows. Wait how did she know?!

_And I totally bet she liked likes you too._

How can she say that? Does Rosie tell her stories about me or how she liked me?

_So don't let her go, or I might take her away from you!_

What?! You can't take her away from me. She's mine. I felt myself nod at what I just thought.

_Yeah.. I came to like her more than I thought._

_Rosie, what I did is a way to say that I really like you as my friend._

What the hell did she do to my Rosie?! Oh my God! Did she touch her? NooooooO!!! I feel myself getting dizzy.

_I might have formed a little crush on you! Haha._

_Love Shay._

_That girl can really write a letter._ I thought. I looked at rosie and back to the letter.

This is going to be one hell of a week. I really need to restrain myself from touching her.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So there yah go! I need to get Shay out so that we can move on to the good part. I hope you liked it!**

**And again I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I'm really really just thrilled that I can hug Kookie without her noticing that I like her so so much!... XDDD**

**please Review everyone! It makes me happy and warm inside..**

**again.. as all of you know.. I own nothing... SelDem owns me... I'm still willing to kiss the ground that they walk on..XD**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	7. Chapter 7: Carter's POV

**So... okay... Chapter 7...I tried to write this without Kookie distracting my mind, and I'm telling you, It was really really REALLY hard trying to focus. **

**So sorry If I made any mistakes or such, blame it on Kookie:D**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

Here we are, preparing breakfast. Rosie was trying to chop some onions to put in our egg and cheese omelet. I can't concentrate on what I'm doing. I kept on glancing at her slim figure, looking up and down at her. Staring at those gorgeous eyes and luscious lips. I was staring so hard that I felt if I didn't stop she will melt.

"Carter, why are you staring at me?" She aks me not taking her eyes off on what she was doing. I was shocked that she even felt me staring.

"I wasn't... Psh.. No I.. haha... I'm not...psh" I blurted out. _Great you made yourself look like a total idiot_. I thought. She giggled.

"Well, if you say so." she told me while smiling my favorite smile. "So are you finish beating those eggs?" She asked, glancing up at me.

I was swirling the egg so slow that it is still not fluffy enough. I was too distracted. "Uhmm... well..." I told her.

"Carter!" she walked towards me and got the bowl out of my hands. "I'll do it" she said.

"Sorry Rosie." I told her.

She smiled then said " Just go sit on the couch, I'll call you when breakfast is ready" _God! She was like a.. a... WIFE! And a hot and caring one too!_ I thought. "Thank you" I told her, then I gently leaned in to steal a kiss from her and run towards the couch. I didn't see her reaction, but I was so happy and scared of what I just did.

Happy because I kissed her, even though it was just a stolen one. Sad because, I'm scared that I won't be able to control myself everytime I'm near her. And this could be one of the major reasons that cancause our friendship to end. I sighed at the thought.

I smelled the cooking omellet fill the air. It was Rosie's cooking. I smiled at the thought. Then I saw her peep through the kitchen door and said "Breakfast is ready. Where would you like to eat?"

"Here. On the couch." I told her smiling widely. I was too lazy to stand up. I was in a really comfortable position already.

"Okay then, I'll bring the food." She said with a bright smile.

After a few minutes... she came out of the kitchen with 2 plates on her hands. She held one infront of me and I took it saying Thank you. Then she sat down beside me and opened the T.V. She browsed around some channel and she stopped at the sight of the L word. She saw Carmen and Shane making out and having hard core sex and I saw her eyes getting wide. I quickly took the remote from her hands and turned the channel.. Now Barney was the only thing we can see in the T.V. She was quiet for a really long time.

"Your omellet was really really good Rosie" I told her, wishing that she'd forget everything she saw.

"C-Carter?" She said.

"Ye-yes?" I asked.. wishing that she'd just say thank you for the comment i've given her.

"Nothing." She said while shaking her head. She then stood up and got my plate and went to the kitchen. I followed her.

"Rosie, I'm going to clean the plates, just sit on the couch" I told her. She just looked at me and nodded with curious eyes. Then she went back to the couch.

_Dear Lord, Please kill me now, so that Rosie will not be able to ask me what those two girls were doing and why. I would totally appreciate it if you could take my life away instead of me explaining those things to Rosie. Thank you. _I prayed while washing the dishes.

After everything was cleaned, I went back to the living room just to see a confused looking Rosie stare back at me with lustful eyes.

_Oh GOD, I would really like to die now. Please take me away. Please please please. _I thought.

"Carter." She said. And I felt like running away before she could even continue.

"Ye-yes?.. Oh I see you're watching Barney. Oh look they're singing! I love you, you love me, we're one happy family..." I started singing hoping that she would drop what she was gonna say but she cut me mid sentence.

"What are those girls doing?" She asked with confused and lustful eyes.

"What? Those two cute girls.. they're singing." I told her pointing at the T.V. Where two girls are singing around and around Barney.

She shakes her head. "No, not those two. I am referring to the girls that I saw earlier kissing and doing things with their fingers and being naked." She told me.

"Ahhh... ermmm... see.... hmmm.. like... Oh! Look at the time! I have to work at the bait shop!" I told her dashing outside and into the bait shop.

"Hoooh!" I breathed out. Even though I don't really need to work or even open the bait shop, I have to go somewhere and keep that question from ever coming out again.

I saw Rosie coming towards me still with that look of confusion and lust. I don't know why the hell does she have a look of lust in her eyes. I started to panick a bit but I didn't let it show. I quickly grab some things and made myself look busy.

"Carter.." she said. "Let me help you"

"N-No need. I can do this. Besides it's my work not yours. Just stay inside the house and do whatever you want." I told her.

"I dont wanna" she told me with a child like voice. And I want to just hug her tight and do this and that. _Oh Good LORD! Please take me now! Please please please.. _I begged in my head.

"Rosie.. c'mon.. if you don't wanna go inside the house, then go somewhere else. Have fun while I work." I told her. At that sudden moment Brooke appeared.

"hey Carter! Rosie?.. Rosie your back!" She said excitedly. We have been friends since she dumped Chelsea as a friend that night at homecoming.

"Hi Brooke! What are you doing here?" I asked her

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you are" She said. "But I can see why we haven't been hanging out a lot lately" She looks at me then at Rosie.

"So Rosie are you staying here until the end of summer vacation?" she asked Rosie

"Yes. I am." Rosie answered, now there's something different about the way she said that.

"So I thought you don't have any work today?" Brooke turned back to me. I saw Rosie went inside the bait shop.

"Uhm.. Well.. Change of plans. Since my father in on another 'business trip' somewhere, I had to work today" I told her.

"But I thought the shop was clo-" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Wow Brooke. You have really nice hair today!" I told her just to trail her off.

"Really?! Thank you Carter! I try to look my best when I'm In front of yo.... People!" She exclaimed.

"Is that so?... Why don't you show it to Ed, I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" I told her, because I know Ed developed a crush on her. Her smile kind of toned down a bit..

"Uhmm.. okay.. sure.. I'll go show him." She looked a little dissapointed, then she waved goodbye and drove away.

Suddenly I felt Rosie hugged me from behind, so tightly that I could feel her chest on my back. This made me blushed like a tomato and made me all hot.

"Ro-Rosie.." I said her name.

"Carter.. why do I feel this way?" She asked me..

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Nothing.." she then let go and said "I will go prepare some food. I will talk to you later." She smiled then went back inside the house.

What is she feeling? I wondered. Well.. I feel myself a little bit sticky and hot in some places. What the hell?! I really need to tone myself down.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So there yah go! Chapter 7... bwahahaha.. as you may have noticed, I did not include rosie's POV. That is for next chapter! :P... Well... I really got distracted a lot because Kookie keeps popping inside my head. I feel such an idiot. Well, I know she doesn't like me the way I like her, but she keeps on doing this little things that make me doubt what she really feels. Like walking me and waiting for me to get on the bus, when I totally told her that it isn't necessary, that she should go back. Then she would answer me with "I want to! It's not like I need to, but more on I want to". Damn! I really thought of just giving her up instead of holding on tight, but now I'm having double thoughts! AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!**

**So yeah.. enough bout that... So.. I don't own anything.. SelDem owns me.. I'm kissing the ground they walk on. Love them soo much!**

**~thank you to all those who reviewed! It really made my ordinary day, EXTRAORDINARY!**

**~and to those who wished me luck with Kookie(I'm not calling her my girl anymore T_T) Really made me happy and giggle.**

**~I'll try to update as soon as possible with Rosie's POV.. so just wait for it..XD**

**~please Review.. It really makes me warm and happy inside. Makes my day too!**

**~lots of LOVE and HUGS... Nhie Bunnybunny**


	8. Chapter 8: Rosie's POV

**Yey~ This is another chapter.... I'm felt really good writing this one. Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**I kind of wanted to kiss Kookie but I held back..Well...so this is it..**

**any mistakes I've made.... blame it on Kookie..XD**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

Me and Carter are making breakfast today. I am sooo happy! I am the one chopping the onions to put in the omelet we are going to make. I felt Carter was looking at me.

"Carter, why are you staring at me?" I asked her. I am really not sure if she was looking or not.

"I wasn't... Psh.. No I.. haha... I'm not...psh" she answered me. I giggled at the way she talked.

"Well, if you say so." I told her smiling. "So are you finish beating those eggs?" I asked, glancing up to see Carter slowly swirling the eggs. It was not fluffy enough to cook.

"Carter!" I walked towards her getting the bowl out of her hands. "I'll do it", I said.

"Sorry Rosie." She said. Why is she saying sorry? It is not her fault.

I smiled and said, " Just go sit on the couch, I'll call you when breakfast is ready". "Thank you"she told me and I felt her lean in and quickly kissed me on my cheeks and quickly run to the couch. Good thing she was not there to see me blush like a tomato.

I started fluffing the egg and adding the other ingredients. Then I started heating up the pan and cooking the omelet. It was a good thing that I asked my mother how to cook or else I would not know what to do.

Once finished cooking, I peeped through the living room door and told Carter, "Breakfast is ready. Where would you like to eat?"

"Here. On the couch." She told me smiling widely. I bet she was feeling lazy.

"Okay then, I'll bring the food."I said with a bright smile.

After a few minutes... I came out of the kitchen holding the plates in my hands. I gave one to Carter and she said Thank you. I smiled at this, then I sat down beside her and I opened the T.V. I browsed around some channels and stopped when I saw two girls kissing. The other girl with the longer brunnette hair was on top of the shorter haired girl. They were naked and then I saw the short haired girl put a finger inside the long haired one as she let out a moan. I was feeling so hot just looking at them and having this feeling and thinking of Carter at the same time. Carter changed the channel and I saw a big purple dinosaur singing and jumping. I did not say a word.

"Your omellet was really really good Rosie" Carter suddenly said. I was still feeling hot and I could feel a thumping feeling in between my thighs.

"C-Carter?" I said.

"Ye-yes?" She answered.

"Nothing." I told her while shaking my head. I stood up and got her plate then went inside the kitchen. I felt that I need to do something to distract myself so that the thumping feeling will go.

"Rosie, I'm going to clean the plates, just sit on the couch" Carter told me. I looked at her. I was still curious what those girls are doing. Then I went to sit on the couch. I am thinking of what those girls were doing and me thinking that is making me all hot and tingly.

I heard Carter's footsteps so I turned to her still thinking of those things and making me feel more hotter.

"Carter." I said. I was thinking of asking her what those two girls are doing, because it really made me feel like this way. And I don't know how to stop it.

"Ye-yes?.. Oh I see you're watching Barney. Oh look they're singing! I love you, you love me, we're one happy family..." She started singing, but I cut her off. I really wanted to know why those two girls are making me feel this way.

"What are those girls doing?" I asked her flatly. I NEED to know the answer.

"What? Those two cute girls.. they're singing." She told me, pointing on the T.V. Screen.

I shaked my head and looked back at her. "No, not those two. I am referring to the girls that I saw earlier kissing and doing things with their fingers and being naked." I told her. Now I'm feeling a lot HOTTER and those thumping and tingly feeling in between my thighs are getting worse.

"Ahhh... ermmm... see.... hmmm.. like... Oh! Look at the time! I have to work at the bait shop!" She answered me and quickly running out.

I pouted and felt my skin become a little bit hotter. This is not good. And those thumping feelings are not helping. _What is happening to me? _I asked myself.

I stood up and switched the T. V. off. Then headed towards the bait shop.

I saw Carter was busy with something, so I thought of helping her. Maybe this way the thumping would stop.

When I reached Carter I told her, "Carter, let me help you".

"N-No need. I can do this. Besides it's my work not yours. Just stay inside the house and do whatever you want." She told me. I pouted.

"I dont wanna" I told her sounding like a whining child. If I go back inside I will feel much hotter than I am now.

"Rosie.. c'mon.. if you don't wanna go inside the house, then go somewhere else. Have fun while I work."She told me. Then I saw Brooke.

"hey Carter! Rosie?.. Rosie your back!" She said excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Hi Brooke! What are you doing here?" Carter asked her.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you are" She said. "But I can see why we haven't been hanging out a lot lately"She looks at me and back at Carter. _Wait?! They have been hanging out while I was at Costa Luna? Carter never told me this. _I felt a strange but familiar feeling.

"So Rosie are you staying here until the end of summer vacation?" I looked at her, putting my thoughts together.

"Yes. I am." I answered her. Feeling the way I did towards Shay when she is with Carter.

"So I thought you don't have any work today?" She asked Carter. I went inside the bait shop to be closer to Carter. But then I suddenly thought about the two girls kissing. Then I thought of me and Carter and I got a lot HOTTER, and I feel that I'm getting 'wet' in between my thighs. What is happening?

"Wow Brooke. You have really nice hair today!" I heard carter said. _She never told me I have nice hair._I thought to myself.

"Really?! Thank you Carter! I try to look my best when I'm In front of yo.... People!" She exclaimed.

"Is that so?... Why don't you show it to Ed, I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" Carter told Brooke. I saw Brooke's smile drop.

I felt like Shay was back again when I saw Brooke looking like that.

"Uhmm.. okay.. sure.. I'll go show him." She told Carter sounding dissapointed and waved goodbye.

I hugged Carter from behind. Hugging tighter so that no space can be seen between our bodies. I felt the thumping and tingling getting worse and the hotness I'm feeling, rising.

"Ro-Rosie.." She called on my name.

"Carter.. why do I feel this way?" I asked her.

"Feel what?" She answered.

"Nothing.." I then let go of her and then said, "I will go prepare some food. I will talk to you later." I smiled then went back inside the house.

I thought of asking her later. Then I saw there is no more food in the fridge. I called the number that is posted on the fridge that said 'Pizza Boy Delivery'. I called the number and ordered a pizza. After that call, I went in the living room and turned the T.V. on. I watched somebody cook some food while waiting for the pizza to be delivered.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So.. the end of Chapter 8.. Review dudes and **

**Will wait for your reviews, you know it makes me write more.**

**I don't own anything.. SelDem owns me... I'm kissing the grounds that they walk on.**

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed, favorited and alerted.. You made my day..XD**

**I will try to make something happen between them next chapter..XDDD**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	9. Chapter 9: I HATE YOU!

**So okay.. This is chapter 9.. I promised you something's gonna happen, angd there is.. hehe.. just just read.. and don't forget to review.. **

**If I get up to like.. 5 reviews.. I promise I'll update immediately..:D**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

We are eating quietly. Carter has not spoken a word. The hotness and the thumping feeling was long gone when I relaxed myself. I wonder if she is waiting for me to ask her that question.

"Uhmm.." we said in unison. Maybe she has something to tell me.

"What is it Carter?" I asked her, waiting for an answer.

"No, no, you go first. You have something to say?" she answered.

"No, it is not that important." I lied. I hate lying, especially to Carter.

"Uhm.. Well, okay. I was just gonna ask if you want to go bowling today?" she asked me, and I felt I smiled really wide, but then faded.

"I thought you have to work?" I asked her confused.

"I can close now, if you want to go.." I cut her off.

"Of course I do! I can spend more time with you!" I smiled at toothy smile.

She chuckles, "Well, then, go get dress while I close the bait shop." I nodded then quickly grab our plates, put them in the dishwasher then walked, almost run to the bedroom. I feel so excited! Spending time with Carter.

After I'm done, I went back down and saw Carter waiting. I walked slowly then hugged her and then said "I am ready. Let us go." I took her left hand and pulled her outside. She was giggling, and it was soo cute!

----------------------the bowling alley----------------------------

"Hey Carter! Hey Rosie!" I heard Ed shout. I saw Brooke quickly turn around and smile widely. Like she had just won a big prize. I rolled my eyes at her sight.

"Hey Ed! So how're you?" Carter asked. She had not seen him in a while, since we started being agents.

"Great!" he answered, then saw her look at Brooke and back at Carter. "Brooke just showed me her gorgeous hair. Not that it isn't gorgeous everytime I see her, and it is, Gorgeous I mean." I giggled. He was cute when he babbled like that.

Brooke was still staring at Carter. _Oh! Come on! How long would she stare at MY Carter?! She will melt with those stare. It's like she is slowly stripping Carter's clothes with the way she looks!. _At that thought I quickly hugged Carter tightly.

Carter looked at me confused, "Are y-you o-okay Rosie?"

I quickly let go and answered her "Y-yes, I just thought I saw a _'pest' _coming this way."_ Or more of looking at you, like anytime now, she-will-strip-your-clothes-of-kind of pest. _I thought.

I saw Brookes smile faded, when I hugged Carter. That will teach her NOT to look at MY carter like that.

"two bowling shoes, please" Carter told Ed. Ed got two shoes and handed one to me then Carter. I slipped mine on and saw Brooke sitting down beside Carter. I quickly stood up and pulled Carter away, not even looking if she is finished slipping on the shoes.

"Come on Carter. I want to play." I told her while pulling her arms. She giggled.

"Okay, Rosie. Man, you're too excited today aren't you?" She said, while giggling. I saw Brooke's expression. She looks like she is going to cry, but I ignored that. Nobody takes Carter away from me._ I know I'm bad._

Me and Carter bowled like crazy. It was really really fun. I would get a strike one after the other while Carter would only knock down like 7 pins and gutter the next. She was hating me at the moment. Not hate like hate me, hate me, but more on like hate me, because I'm her bestfriend kind of hate. And I love that kind of hate.

"Carter.." I heard Brooke called out. It was my turn to bowl, so I can't really hear what they are saying. I just throwed the ball quickly, then turned around not caring if I hit a pin or not.

At this moment, I wished that I cared about looking if I hit the pins or not. It is much better than seeing what I'm seeing now. And looking like a knife was just pushed through my heart, ripping it apart over and over again.

Brooke was kissing Carter. On her lips! I was just too shocked to even get a reaction. BROOKE. IS. KISSING. CARTER. I felt the words sinking in, tearing me apart slowly. I heard the score board say STRIKE. I tried to pull myself together. I walked towards Carter and Brooke. Carter pushed Brooke away from her gently and looked at her, then I felt her gaze shift through me. I do not know what my expression was. I was forcing a smile, not letting the tears drop from my eyes. Then Brooke took Carter's head and gently spinned it around to make Carter face her. I just walked past them towards Ed, who looked like he was being ripped off slowly like me. I returned my bowling shoes. Ed looked at me then back to Brooke and Carter then back at me, tears welling into his eyes.

"My shift is over. Do you want me to take you home?" He said, trying to pull the tears back. I can feel it. He was hurting just like me. I gave him a nod.

----------------------ED'S CAR-------------------------

"*sniff* I like her so much Rosie. No, I don't like her, I love her!" Ed started breaking into tears while he was driving. I felt like I was going to burst out anytime now, but I kept holding myself back. HE can't know that I have feelings for Carter. Nobody can know! It can ruin our friendship.

"B-but, she likes Carter... *sniff*.. w-why?" Now he is bursting into tears.

"I know, she can never love me, but why Carter?! Carter has you already! W-why won't she accept that?!" he suddenly said.

"Why does she have to KISS Carter?!" he bursted out. At the word kiss and Carter, I felt the tears I was holding back slip down my face, and before I knew it I was crying hard.

"*sob, sob* C-Carter..." I started speaking her name. "C-Carter! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I started yelling out, breaking into tears. Ed stopped the car and parked it on the side.

"R-Rosie.. I d-didn't *sob* mean t-to m-make *sniff* you cry." Ed was a softy when it comed to girls crying.

"I hate you Carter! *sob* why did you need to kiss B-Brooke?! *sob* Did you not know that I LOVE YOU! *sniff, sob*" Ed put his arms around me and started comforting me.

"R-Rosie, stop crying. I-I know C-Carter didn't mean to hurt you" He said.

"N-NO! I hate her! Why does she have to do that?!" I started yelling. I felt really mad. I have not yet felt this feeling before, it's new to me and I hate it!

"I-I know it's not her fault"he said then started to hug me. Then suddenly Carter opened the car's door and looked really pissed.

"Rosie, c'mon! Get into my car and I'll drive us home." She said glaring at Ed.

"N-NO!" I told her. I felt really mad.

"R-Rosie?" She asked me really worried. "Please, I'll drive us home, just get into the car."

"I don't want to!" I told her. But then I felt Ed pat my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Go on, Rosie *sniff* It's alright. I can get home by myself. You go with Carter." I nodded and got down the car ignoring Carter's outstreched hands.

I walked towards Carter's car opened it, sat down and waited for her. Once she got in we drove back to the house.

---------------------AT CARTER"S HOUSE-----------------------------

The whole car ride home was really quiet. Well, not exactly quiet. Carter keeps talking to me and asking questions, I just ignored her. I don't feel like talking.

I'm sitting on our bed my back leaning on the headboard. Carter is in the bathroom.

When she got out. She sat down on the end of the bed and sighed.

"Are you really not gonna talk to me?" she asked her voice almost cracking. I didn't answer.

"Please, talk to me Rosie. I don't know what I did to make you mad, but whatever it is, I'm really sorry." She continued._ I'm keeping my mouth shut. _Then I heard her whimper. This break my heart. I could not stand seeing or hearing Carter cry. It was too heart breaking for me. I crawled towards her, then hugged her tightly, my arms around her neck. I hugged her from behind.

"C-Carter... Don't cry." I told her. "I j-just don't know why I feel this way." I continued.

She looked at me then said "Wh-why.. what do you feel?"

"This. It is just that. I hate you" I said.

"W-what you h-hate me?" She said, I heard her voice break and now a tear was running down her face.

"N-No.. I just hate you for being super nice to shay, and I hate you for telling Brooke that her hair looks great today, I especially hate you for kissing BROOKE" I told her a matter of fact.

"Why do you hate it when I do those things?" She asked, now her voice a little bit lighter.

"B-Because" I shoved my face even deeper at the back of her neck, so that she won't see me being tomato red. "I-I Love You Carter. And I don't want anybody touching or even kissing you. I get this feeling inside that I hate so much."

"And what Feeling is that?" She asked.

"The feeling that I want to rip Brooke's head off for kissing you." she chuckled.

"Rosie.." She took my hands gently out of her neck then lifted me up to make me sit on her lap. I was sitting on her lap my whole body facing her.

"I love you." She told me. Those three words making my heart flutter. "A-and not only as a best friend, but more than that."

"I Love you t-too, Carter. I feel the same way that you feel." I stated a matter of fact.

Before I knew it, my lips are crashing against Carter's. Her tounge licking my lower lip. I don't know what that means, but I open up my mouth and she gently puts her tounge in. I can feel her tounge exploring my mouth and me likewise. She layed down on bed, me on top of her and her hands started to go under my shirt and touch my bare skin, leaving it hot. She then pulled out my shirt and then slowly unclasped my bra and pulling it out leaving me half naked.

Then she rolled us over, now she is on top of me, kissing my neck, licking it and sucking it. I let out a moan, which made her suck harder. I repeated what she did earlier and took off her shirt and her bra. I then moved further, I unbuttoned her jeans and gently pulled it down, when It was at her ankle she just kiscked it off, leaving only her panties. I gasped at how gorgeous Carter is. She then unbuttoned my pants, and slid it off, but not like mine, she slid my jeans off including my panties.

She held my right breats and gently massaged it, while he was sucking and nibbling on my left breast and vice versa. She then left a trail of kisses of my neck down to my belly button, sucking and licking whenever possible. She then moved down on my knees, kissing upward inside my thighs. Then she gently kissed my clit, licking around and around it, then I felt her finger go inside me, I felt my hips move with the rhytm that her fingers were making. At first it was slow, but I needed more.

"C-Carter, f-faster please." She nodded and move her hands faster. My hips moving through the rhytm her fingers wwre doing. In and out, in and out. I grabbed the sheets between us and held it tight. I let out a loud moan saying her name.

I felt my walls tighten and she fasten it up. I can feel I was on the verge on letting 'it' out.

"C-Carter.. I'm.. g-going to.." I tried to tell her with all the strenght I have left. She nodded.

Then I felt my juices spill out. Carter took her finger out and started examining it, then licking it. _That was soooo HOT._

"Rosie, I LOVE YOU" she told me. Climbing back on the bed and laying beside me.

"I LOVE YOU too." I told her, then smirked. "It is not fair that you have your panties on while I don't"

She giggled, "Can you pwease take them off?" She asked me using her baby talk. I giggled and went down to pull her panties.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So... Did you like it?... Sorry for the late updates...): .. I will really try to do my best to update very soon...**

**So as you may have noticed I didn't really write Carter's POV here... You'll see it next Chapter.. What Carter did to Brooke... What Brooke told her.. everything.. before Carter's love scene with Rosie.. You'll also know why Carter didn't tell Rosie that Brooke and Her hanging out thing..XD.. So until next Chapter!**

**~Review everyone.. I'll be waiting so that I'll update sooner!.. ;)**

**again.. I don't own anything, especially not SelDem, they own me.. I'm head over heels crazy in love for them!..XDDDD**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	10. Chapter 10: Scared of tommorrow

**So.. Okay.. here yah go..**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**CARTER'S POV**

We're eating really quiet now. I'm still awaiting Rosie to ask me that question, hoping in the back of my mind that she had forgotten it.

"Uhmm.." we said in unison. I think she's going to ask me her question.. _OH dear oh dear oh dear!_

"What is it Carter?" She asked. Maybe I should let her ask first.

"No, no, you go first. You have something to say?" I answered.

"No, it is not that important." She said and I just shrugged.

"Uhm.. Well, okay. I was just gonna ask if you want to go bowling today?" I asked, and I saw her smile really wide. I can see the excitement in her eyes, but then she changed it into a confused frown.

"I thought you have to work?" she asked in a confused tone. I don't really have to work. The bait shop is always close at this day.

"I can close now if you want to go.." she cut me off.

"Of course I do! I can spend more time with you!" she said with excitement. I chuckled lightly at how cute she is.

"Well, then, go get dress while I close the bait shop." I told her as she nodded and grabbed oyr plates, put them in the dishwasher and almost ran to the bedroom. I chuckled slightly then walked towards the door to the bait shop and cloed it. I'm really excited at spending time with Rosie.

I went back to the house and waited for Rosie. I was facing the door when she hugged me from behind. "I am ready. Let us go." She said as she took my left hand and dragged me outside. I giggled at how excited she is!

----------------------the bowling alley----------------------------

"Hey Carter! Hey Rosie!" I heard Ed shout. She was with Brooke, and his smile was so wide I thought it would hurt his jaw after that. I saw Brooke looked at me and smiled widely. Ignoring Brooke's face, "Hey Ed! So how're you?" I asked.

"Great!" he answered, then saw her look at Brooke and back at Carter. "Brooke just showed me her gorgeous hair. Not that it isn't gorgeous everytime I see her, and it is, Gorgeous I mean." He babbled when he's really nervous and it made me chuckle slightly. She really likes Brooke. Everytime he sees her he just smiles like an idiot. And everytime I would ask him if he would like to hang out with me and Brooke, he nods his head excitedly like there's no tommorow. I smile at the thought. But then my I felt Rosie hug me tight. I was confused on why she did that.

I looked at her and asked, "Are y-you o-okay Rosie?"

She quickly let go and answered, "Y-yes, I just thought I saw a _'pest' _coming this way." _A pest?_.. I thought really confused. So I just walked up to Ed with Rosie following behind me.

"two bowling shoes, please" I asked Ed, still confused. Ed got two shoes and handed one to me then Rosie. I was just finished tying my shoes when Rosie pulled me. _What the hell?!_

"Come on Carter. I want to play."She told me as I let out a soft giggle.

"Okay, Rosie. Man, you're too excited today aren't you?" I told her, still giggling. I was dragged down the bowling lane.

Rosie bowled like there's no tommorow! It was really really fun. Shge would get a strike one after the other, while I only hit like 5 pins and gutter the next. Rosie was really good at this game and she was really enjoying kicking my butt. But I don't care. I'm happy when she's happy.

"Carter.." I heard Brooke. As I turned to her, my lips met hers. I was shocked! I felt my eyes widen. And heard the scoreboard say STRIKE. Rosie's image popped in my head as I tried to push Brooke away. I felt Rosie walked past us and stare at her. She smiled at me but it doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes was glossy and I can see a hurt emotion flowing in them. She walked towards Ed returning her bowling shoes and Ed looked at me and back at Rosie before muttering something I was too far away to hear.

I looked back at Brooke with a pissed, confused look. "Why the HELL did you just kiis me?!" I asked her, feeling the anger getting to me.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you! And besides Rosie is so not worth it!" At this statement I felt myself boil with anger and before she could say anything else my hands collided with her cheek.

"How dare you say that about Rosie! She is more worth it than you or anyone else for the matter! She's my bestfriend and she's the first girl to be really nice to me and tried to befriend me even if I was really rude with her! And you... You didn't even try, because you were soooo wrapped up around Chelsea's freshly manicured little finger! And you say that to Rosie!" I shouted at her. All of the people in the bowling center was looking at us.

"Bu-But.. she doesn't like you the way I do, Carter! Can't you see that?!" She stuttered. Obviously shocked about me snapping at her.

"How can you say that?! You don't know her!" I shouted back.

"because if she does, she wouldn't go off running with Ed to who knows where!" She snapped back with a little smirk on her face.

I looked around. I can't find Rosie or Ed anywhere. Shit! I calmed myself and tried to push back the tears that was forming. I looked at Brooke.

"Look here Brooke. I obviously don't like you. And I obviously don't like the way you talk about Rosie because you don't know her one bit. Yes I hanged out with you, but it's just because Ed liked you.. and not just Like you as a friend, but like LIKEd you. And I don't care if Rosie doesn't feel the same way about me, but she's my bestfriend and I LOVE her. So please, just back off." I told her and then walked away, trying to push the tears back.

"Ed likes me?!" She shouted back.

I looked at her then nodded. "You're just to blind to even notice."

----------------------CARTER'S CAR-------------------------

_Shit! I need to find Rosie and ask her about if what Brooke said is true! _Damn! Brooke is getting to me!

I was driving really fast, when I saw a car on hazard. I squinted my eyes to see if it was Ed's car. And It was. I parked on the side of the road and put my car on hazard. I went out of the car and slowly walked towards Ed's car. I felt the tears run down my cheeks when I saw Ed embracing MY Rosie. Then I felt anger burning inside of me. I walked a little bit faster and opened the passengers door quickly.

----------------------ED'S CAR-------------------------

"Rosie, c'mon! Get into my car and I'll drive us home." I said looking at Ed like I would kill him._ Well I would literally kill himafter what I saw! _

"N-NO!" Rosie said, anger running through her voice. I was shocked and worried at the same time. I didn't think Rosie would shout at me like that.

"R-Rosie?" I called her. "Please, I'll drive us home, just get into the car." I said to her almost pleading.

"I don't want to!" She said. Then felt like could cry a river but I was trying to look strong for Rosie. Then Ed patted her shoulder.

"Go on, Rosie *sniff* It's alright. I can get home by myself. You go with Carter." Ed told her and she nodded. I let out a hand for Rosie to hold but then she ignored it and walked past me to my car.

"Thank you Ed." I told him, anger still in my voice.

"You're welcome. You know she LOVES you, right? More than she loves anyone." he stated.

"N-no." I answered her. Feeling a sense of relief at his statement.

"I slapped Brooke and left her and kind of told her that you like her. You should go back and comfort her or something." I told him. I know he likes Brooke soo much that even if she hurt him like what she did, he will still run back to her.

He nodded.

---------------------AT CARTER"S HOUSE-----------------------------

The car ride home was annoyingly quiet. Well Rosie was. I kept asking her if she's alright and such, but she doesn't want to answer anything. Now I'm heading back to the room and try to talk to her again.

I saw Rosie sitting on our bed leaning on the headboard. I sat on the end and let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding.

"Are you really not gonna talk to me?" I asked her, trying to push back the tears that was forming again. She didn't answer.

"Please, talk to me Rosie. I don't know what I did to make you mad, but whatever it is, I'm really sorry." I continued.She still didn't speak. I can't hold my tears any longer. I felt myself let out a sob. I then felt Rosie hug me from behind, her arms around my neck.

"C-Carter... Don't cry." She said stuttering. "I j-just don't know why I feel this way."

I looked at her then asked, "Wh-why.. what do you feel?"

"This. It is just that. I hate you" She said. _What?! Why?! _

"W-what you h-hate me?" I said. A tear was running down my cheek. _Darn!_

"N-No.. I just hate you for being super nice to shay, and I hate you for telling Brooke that her hair looks great today, I especially hate you for kissing BROOKE" She told me not stopping to catch any breath.

"Why do you hate it when I do those things?" I asked. _Is this it? Is she going to say what I think she would say? _

"B-Because" I felt her face go deeper in the crook of my neck. "I-I Love You Carter. And I don't want anybody touching or even kissing you. I get this feeling inside that I hate so much." _.GOD. Please let this be it.._

"And what Feeling is that?" I asked trying to sound not too happy.

"The feeling that I want to rip Brooke's head off for kissing you."I chuckled.

"Rosie.." I called her, taking her hands away from my neck and gently lifting her to make her sit on my lap, her whole face facing mine.

"I love you." I told her. "A-and not only as a best friend, but more than that." I'm confessing to her.

"I Love you t-too, Carter. I feel the same way that you feel." she said, not tearing her eyes away from mine.

Before I knew it, Rosie's lips are crashing against mine. My tounge licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opens it and I gently push my tounge inside and before I knew it we're fighting for dominance. I layed down on bed, Rosie on top of me. My hands started to go under her shirt lifting my hands up, stopping under her breats. I then slowly took off her clothes breaking our kiss just for a little while, and then I played with the clasped of her bra slowly taking it off. I threw it to the floor.

I then rolled us over, now I'm on top. I slowly kissed her neck leaving wet trails. I then started licking Rosie's neck and sucking it. She then let out a moan and I sucked harder. She then fiddled with the hem of my shirt and took it off the attacked the clasp of my bra, throwing it to the floor besidehers. Then she fiddled with the button of my jeans and slowly pulled it down, when it was at my ankle I just kicked it off. I heard Rosie gasped and was looking at me with loving dark eyes. It's my turn to fiddle with jeans and unbuttoned it. Then I slid it off including her panties.

I then held her right breats and gently massaged it, while sucking and nibbling on her left one. I then left a trail of wet kisses from her neck moving down to her belly button sucking and licking whenever possible. I went down on the bed and stood on my knees and started kissing upward inside Rosie's thighs. Then I kissed her clit, licking around and around, then I felt it's timre to move further, so I let my finger go inside her, her hips move with the rhytm that my fingers were making.

"C-Carter, f-faster please." I heard her ask and I nodded as I moved my fingers faster. I pumped my finger In and out, in and out. Faster and I felt her hips move with rhytm and I saw her grab the sheets and moan my name out loud.

I felt her wallds tighten and I know that she was close.

"C-Carter.. I'm.. g-going to.." She said and I just nodded. I know what she means.

Then she let her juices out and I slowly took my finger out then looke at it then started to lick it. _She does taste good!_

"Rosie, I LOVE YOU" I told her as I climb back on the bed and laying beside her.

"I LOVE YOU too." She answered, then a smirked formed on her lips. "It is not fair that you have your panties on while I don't"

I just giggled at what she said and started to baby talk, "Can you pwease take them off?" she giggled and started to pull of my panties.

Tonight was A-M-A-zing! But I'm scared of what will happen tommorow.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Sorry for the super late update! And I know this was a lame ending for a chapter! Don't kill me! I'm just not that inspired. I'll try to write some oneshots maybe it would inspire me more...**

**Again.. I don't own anythin'... I Love Selena and Demi and If they tell me not to breathe I wont! XD...**

**Reviews make me giggle and it inspires me more to write! So Review my beloveds'**

**Love Nhie_Bunnybunny... **


	11. Chapter 11: I knew something will happen

**Hey! I haven't updated in like forever... I don't even know if soemeone is still reading this.. so well. Ill just continue...**

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Carter's POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Rosie. Sleeping beside me. The memories from last night came back to me and I was both happy and scared of what will happen when Rosie wakes up. Last night was the most amazing night of my life and I hope it is for Rosie too. I wouldn't trade last night for the world!...

Rosie shifted through the covers and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She looked at me and smiled my favorite smile.. "Morning, Love." she said. I felt my heart flutter at the choice of her words.. I smiled at her.. "Morning, Sexy" I smirked and this made her blush. She leaned in and pecked me on the lips which caused me to blush.

"soo.. what do you want to eat for breakfast?" She asked.

"Are you on the menu?" I asked her. She laughed.

"you are so corny, Carter Mason. But I love it. I love you." She said looking straight to my eyes.

I smiled at her. "I love you too my Princess." and I kissed her cheek.

* * *

We're sitting on the couch, eating breakfast and watching T.V. At the same time when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I told Rosie.

"No, I will answer the door. Finish your breakfast." Rosie said.

"No, Rosie. You finish your breakfast and I'll get the door." I answered her.

"No, Carter. I'll get the door" She answered back.

I sighed and let out a light chuckle "Why don't we both open it?"

"Why, That's a great idea!" she said standing up and pulling me towards the door smiling.

I opened the door and saw Brooke and Ed. I felt Rosie intertwined our fingers.

"Ed. Brooke." I said looking at each of them.

"Carter, Rosie, Brooke has something to say." Ed said.

I looked at Ed confused then Brooke stepped forward. "Rosie, Carter. I'm sorry for how I behaved. I know it was wrong to do and say those things I did and said. I hope you'll forgive me." she looked really guilty. I looked at Rosie who was staring at Brooke.

"I'm not mad at you Brooke. It's Rosie who you have to apologize for. And it's up to Rosie if she'll forgive you or not" I stated. Brooke looked at Rosie with an apologetic face.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, Brooke I forgive you. Only if you never ever EVER touch Carte again." Rosie said while smiling. Did I mention how much I love this girl? Well.. I LOVE HER.

"Thank you Rosie! And don't worry I won't. Me and Ed are kind of going out anyways." She said while looking at Ed. Ed us blushing. _Awww.. he's shy! Ahahahaha.. _I thought.

"Well then.. We'll go now..." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked. "You can come ina nd eat breakfast first."she continued. _BEEP BEEP BEEP _Something was beeping. I excused myself and searched for the beeping sound. I saw the gadget PPP gave and answered it.

"Hello agent Mason. We need you to base now. It's important. It's about Princess Shay." Chloe, the head said.

"Why? Did something happened to Shay?" I asked.

"I will explain it to you and agent Rosie when you get here." She said.

"Okay we will be there soon." I answered and the line went dead.

I rush to Rosie's side and cut off whatever conversation they are having "Sorry guyz, but breakfast will have to wait. Me and Rosie need to go pick up Dad and Shay." I looked at Rosie she nodded knowing what I was telling.

"Sorry Ed, Brooke. Maybe we can do this sometime." Rosie said while I ran and pick up some stuff we will be needing.

Soon enough Rosie was by my side helping me. "What is the problem, Carter?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but Chloe said we need to go to HQ fast." I answered her.

I heard a jet flying on top of the house. "They're here." Rosie nodded and we ran outside to see a jet waiting for us.

I helped Rosie climed the ladder first and I followed.

I knew something was gonna happen today.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**Rosie's POV**

I felt someone staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the most breathtaking person I ever saw. Carter. Carter Mason. I smiled, "Morning, Love." I greeted her. She smiled, "Morning, Sexy" I felt myself blush at what she just said. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"soo.. what do you want to eat for breakfast?" I asked.

"Are you on the menu?" She asked. I just laughed at how corny that sounded.

"you are so corny, Carter Mason. But I love it. I love you."I told her while looking at her brown gorgeous eyes.

She smiled "I love you too my Princess." and she kissed my cheek.

* * *

We were sitting on the couch. Carter was watching T.V. While I watch her. Then We hear someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Carter said.

"No, I will answer the door. Finish your breakfast." I said. I don't want her to stand up.

"No, Rosie. You finish your breakfast and I'll get the door." She answered. How stubborn.

"No, Carter. I'll get the door" I told her.

She sighed and let out a soft chuckle, "Why don't we both open it?"

"Why, That's a great idea!" I told her and smiled and then I pulled her towards the door.

Carter opened the door and I saw Brooke. My smile turned into a frown. What does she want? And why is she with Ed?. I intertwined my fingers to Carter's.

"Ed. Brooke." Carter said.

"Carter, Rosie, Brooke has something to say." Ed said.

I looked at Brooke. She stepped in front of Ed and began to talk, "Rosie, Carter. I'm sorry for how I behaved. I know it was wrong to do and say those things I did and said. I hope you'll forgive me." she looked really guilty.

"I'm not mad at you Brooke. It's Rosie who you have to apologize for. And it's up to Rosie if she'll forgive you or not" Carter said and Brooke looked at me apologetically.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Brooke asked. Ofcourse. Princesses never hold grudges. And she is sorry. So ofcourse I will forgive her.

"Yes, Brooke I forgive you. Only if you never ever EVER touch Carter again."I said while smiling. I saw Carter looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Rosie! And don't worry I won't. Me and Ed are kind of going out anyways." Brooke said while looking at Ed. Ed is blushing. I know how much ed likes Brooke. Last night remember.. before the whole me and Carter rocking the bed thing. I smiled at the thought.

"Well then.. We'll go now..." Ed said.

"Are you sure?"I asked. "You can come in and eat breakfast first." _BEEP BEEP BEEP.. _I heard something beeping. Carter heard it too because she excused herself.

"So, you two... Are going out?" I asked. They both blush.

"Uhmm.. yeah.. Ed told me how he felt last night." Brooke said. "And he was the one comforting me when Carter slapped me for kissing her." she continued. I looked at her shocked.

"Carter slapped you?" I asked her and she nodded.

"But that's all in the past." She smiled.

"Sooo.. you and Carter with the holding hands" Ed said wiggling his eyebrows.

I chuckled and a blush crept to my face. "uhmm.. yeah.. we kind of are together.." I told them

"About time!" Ed said.

Carter's back. A look of worry in her eyes "Sorry guyz, but breakfast will have to wait. Me and Rosie need to go pick up Dad and Shay." Shay? PPP! She looked at me and I nodded to let her know that I know what she was talking about.

"Sorry Ed, Brooke. Maybe we can do this sometime." I said while Carter rushed to our room. I know she's preparing the stuff we need.

"It's alright! We can do thi some other time." Ed said. And with that I waved to them goodbye, closed the door and rushed to Carter.

"What is the problem, Carter?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but Chloe said we need to go to HQ fast." She answered. I nodded and soon enough I heard a jet flying on top of the house.

"They're here." Carter said as I nodded and ran out of the house.

Carter helped me up to the ladder first before she followed. She is really a sweet heart and I'm so lucky to have her. But I can't help to wonder what the problem is.

_**---------------------------o0o----------------------------**_

**So... that's it! Tell me what you think.. This story is nearing it's end. One or two more chapters and it's finish..**

**I own Nothing... although I would Love to be owned by Selena and Demi.. xD.. I totally LOVE them!**

**Lease review and tell me what you think...xD**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	12. Chapter 12:CAROSSIE

**Hehe.. Sorry it took awhile for me to update this.. I was kinda thinking of what happened to Shay..:D**

**Here it is.. ENJOY!**

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**PPP HQ**

**Rosie's POV**

"Girls, good to see you" Chloe greeted. "I will not make this long for this is urgent. Princess Shay has been kidnapped. We found her last coordinates in the Island of the Philippines. She's somewhere in the mountain area. You will be escorted by our agents, the ones that looked out for Shay when she went back to her country." She finished.

Me and Carter nodded. "The jet will arrive in 15 minutes" Chloe said. And we went to the back to change our clothes with our PPP uniform.

"D'you think Shay is alright?" Carter asked. I sensed her concern.

"I know she'll be alright. She's Shay isn't she? She's the tough Princess." I told her trying to lighten up her mood.

"I know. But she is still a princess and we needed to protect her and-" I cut her off with my lips.

"Shhh.. everything will be alright" I said looking into her eyes. She just nodded.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Nhie, this is Mandy and Stevie. We're also PPP agents and we're here to help you." a small girl greeted us.

"Hi I'm R-" I was cut off by Mandy.

"Rosie and Carter" she squealed. "We know! You are like one of the best PPP agents ever and I was like in total shock when I received the news that you were gonna be here an we will escort you and save the princ-"She was pulled away by Nhie.

"Sorry bout that. I'm Stevie. Mandy is just a big fan of yours and well.. we all are a big fan of yours. It's an honor meeting you both." she said.

"Well.. it's nice meeting all of you." Carter said. "aren't you too young to be agents?" she asked.

"Well.. technically, yes. But we are in the top of our class and training, so PPP decided to make us official agents." Nhie said.

"Oh" me and Carter said in pure surprise.

"Hey, sorry about earlier. I was really kinda excited. Well.. anyway let's go to our camp and device our plan." Mandy said and we followed the three girls inside the forest.

* * *

Camp

"Okay, here we are." Stevie said. "You can put your belongings anywhere you want." Carter nodded, since she was carrying all our stuff, and plopped the bag on the floor.

"So..." Carter started.

"Okay. So we're gonna split up and go find Shay, since this is a really big mountain, we'll use the Manhiesteve.**(A/N: pronounced as MAN-NHIE-STEVE)**" Nhie started.

"don't worry it doesn't make any noise because it floats in the air. You'll ride it like the way you ride a skateboard. It looks like a skateboard too." Stevie said.

"We invented it so it's new. Hence the name, Manhiesteve. Mandy, Nhie and Stevie. And since we know that Rosie can't ride a skateboard we made one specially for you guys." Mandy said.

"wait how did you know that I cannot ride on one of those skateboards?" I asked confused.

"I told you we're big fans." Stevie said smiling.

"here are yours." Nhie said pointing to what looks like a jet skii. I cocked my head to the side.

"Isn't that a jet ski, and wouldn't that be really noisy when started?" Carter said wrapping her arms to my body.

"No. Just like our Manhiesteve, It'll float in the air and not make any noise. You can ride it like a jet ski. Anyone of you two can drive it. And it'll be just like your skiing in water." Mandy said smiling so hugely that I had to smile too.

"We call it the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E" Stevie said.

"Carossie? Does that stand for something?" Carter asked. I just shifted my body weight to lean on her more.

"yes! It stands for, Carter Around Rosie On Sweet Signals and Intense Ecstasy." I felt my mouth dropped to the floor and looked at all of them smirking at us.

"Wai- what?"I asked them.

"Don't worry.. we know.. and we have your backs all the way!" Stevie said and they started to chuckle.

"Okay.. Do you want us to show you how it works?" Nhie asked.

"Yeah sure." Carter said. Mandy walks towards the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E and hopped into it.

"Okay. You press this heart button to start." She said and the machine slowly lifted off the ground. "Then you turn the right handle to move." She turned it and she began to move forward slowly, "And the more force you turn the handle the faster you'll move. If you want to go backwards, just say the word Love." and the machine started to go backwards. "If it's dark and you want to turn on the lights, just say the word Sex." and the light turned on. "and if you wanna go a bit faster, just say Magic."

I looked at Carter and saw her mouth agape. I closed it with my hands.

"Okay.. why choose those words?" She asked going out of her shock state.

"Because, we know you Love each other. You wanna have sex and it's magic when you do it!" Nhie explained.

I felt my mouth hit the floor. I looked at Carter and she had the same expression.

"U-uhh.. Yeah.. uhmm.. soo.. let us go find Shay" I told them. They were all giggling and nodded.

Nhie put on some pink sunglasses and hopped on the baby pink manhiesteve. "Selena Baby" and the machine slowly lifted off the ground. "Oh before we forget," She threw two sunglasses at us, a pink one and a purple one. "That glasses are like computers. It has the coordinates of this whole mountain. If you need to contact us just say our name and call. For example, Call Carter" And the purple shades began to ring. "If you need to pick it up, there's a small button on the side of the shades that you can press. Okay?" We nodded. "See yah!" and she zoomed out of the tent.

Mandy got on her purple manhiesteve. "Demi Babe" and the machine started to lift off the ground and Mandy puts on her shades. "Bye guys! See yah later." And she was out the tent.

"Okay.. guys don't forget the words and don't forget to call us. Oh and Nhie forgot to tell you that you can call more than one of us. Just say the names." Stevie said and hopped on her black manhiesteve with neon green accentuating the sides, "Norkalator" she puts on her black glasses and she zoomed away.

"That was a weird name to be given to a manhiesteve" Carter said giving me a quick peck on the cheeks and pulling me towards the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E.

"Yeah. What's a Nork anyway? We should totally asked them later." I said and we both started to laugh.

Carter hopped on the machine first and I hopped on the back, wrapping my arms around Carter's waist. "Okay. Let's start this thang." Carter said as she pushed the heart button and we slowly lift off the ground. "It's like riding a jet ski on air!" Carter exclaimed. We put on our shades and the coordinates flashed through our eyes. "COOOOOOLLLL!!!" She said as I giggled and gave her a peck on the lips and she slowly turned the handle and we zoomed out of the tent through the woods.

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Ta-da! I finished it here.. I will not show you Carter's POV.**

**Thanks y'all for the AWESOME reviews!**

**Soooo... Stevie and Mandy are my friends and I hoped they'll like this! XD**

**Whacha think of the Manhiesteve? And the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E.? xD**

**Read and Review!**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**


	13. Chapter 13: Didn't we tell you

**Here yah go!! XD**

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Carter's POV**

Me and Rosie zoomed out of the tent and through the thick woods. The shades are giving us the exact coordinates of the mountains and it's also showing us where Nhie, Stevie and Mandy are.

"I Love you Carter." I heard Rosie whisper in my ear while I was driving the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E. I smiled not looking away from where I was driving.

"I Love yah too Rosie." I told her. She kissed my cheek and hugged me tighter. "So, I think we better call the others, to know what they found." I suggested. She nodded.

"Call Mandy, Nhie and Stevie." I heard her say.

"Heyy.." I heard the three girls say. My shades also called them.

"So.. wassup Love birds?" Nhie asked.

"Well, we are just wondering if you found anything yet." Rosie said.

"Unless Princess Shay is a monkey, I have nothing." Mandy said.

"Well, I found some bugs and spiders. Did you know that there are over 8000 microscopic spiders living in our eyelashes." Stevie said. Nhie and Mandy groaned.

"Here she goes again with those random facts of hers." Nhie groaned.

"eeeeewwwww.... I do not need to know that." Rosie said with pure disgust on her face.

"Don't worry, they're harmfull. And did yah know that a whales penis is called.." Stevie was cut of by Mandy.

"Okay, Stevie.. I don't think they need tah know that." Mandy said.

"B-But" Stevie began protesting.

"No." Both Nhie and Mandy said in unison.

"Besides, they called us to know if we found something. And, No I didn't find anything." Nhie said.

"Fiiiiiinnnneeeee" Stevie whined. "No I didn't find anything either."

Me and Rosie giggled. Then we heard someone yelling.

"Shhhh, guys, I think I heard something." I told them. They quickly shut up, as I listened intently to where the sound is coming from.

"I think it's coming from there Carter." Rosie whispered in my ear as she pointed towards the direction. I nodded and slowly moved towards the way Rosie pointed. Rosie was hugging me tighter and she positioned her head in the crook of my neck. She was peeping from there.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned off the C.A.R.O.S.S.I.E.

"Rosie." I said looking at her. She nodded. She slowly got off the machine and I followed. Then we walked hand in hand towwards the sound. We hid under some bushes.

"I told you! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" The voice yelled again. I looked up and saw Shay tied up and 3 big buff men looking at her.

"Fine! If you don't want to eat then don't!" Red Buff guy yelled.

"I can eat, without your help if you'll only untie me." Shay stated her head up high. She's still feisty even in this kinda situation.

"Haha! Like that's gonna happen! I f you don't want us shoving food in your mouth, then you can't eat." Blue guy over there said.

"Carter." Rosie whispered. I nodded. And she began telling Stevie, Mandy and Nhie that we found Shay. I heard them say that they'll be on their way and the line went dead.

_Who are those guys anyways? _I thought and squinted my eyes to see them clearly when my shades began to flash a new information about those guys. On the right side of my shade is their picture, and on the left side is information about them. I read it carefully. So the red buff guys name is really Red. Ironic. Then the blue buff guy is named Kim and the Black buff guy is called Thor. They're brother's.

I heard footsteps and I looked up quickly. I saw the three girls and they're kind of whisper arguing.

"You should do it." I heard Stevie said.

"But whyyy meee?" Mandy whined.

"Uh.. maybe because you're the one that was supposed to look after her but then you totally just zoned out." Nhie explained.

"Is it my fault that Demi dancing on her birthday vid was sooo hot, that it made me drool and daydream?" Mandy said, hands on her hips.

"No. It is not your fault that Demi is hot. We all agree that Demi is hot." Nhie said.

"But you watching it, is your fault. Y'know what Demi dancing, no cross that off, what Demi does to us." Stevie said scolding Mandy who was now looking at the ground.

"That's why we all agreed not to watch any Demi or Selena vid while we're on a mission. Because we tend to zone out, daydream, and do idiotic things that we'll regret later. Like leaving Shay alone to watch the stars while daydreaming of Demi." Nhie said.

"_Fiiiiinnneeee"_Mandy said giving up on their little fight which I still have no idea what it's all about.

"Hey, what are you girls fighting about?" Rosie whispered asked them.

"We're not fighting. We're just telling Mandy that she'll be the distraction." Stevie stated.

"Oh." I said.

"So who am I distracting?" Mandy asked.

"Those three guys." Rosie said pointing at them. Mandy gulped.

"So here's the plan." Stevie said. "Mandy is going to distract them and call them little Dorks, buying us enough time to untie Shay. You two run with Shay towards our jet, while we go help Mandy."

"The coordinates are already installed on your shades." Mandy said.

"Hey, speaking of those. How come I saw those guys profile flashed through my shades?" I asked.

"Oh! Didn't we tell you? We hacked the NBI's system." Nhie said as they were all grinning hugely, proud of themselves. Me and Rosie just looked at them.

"If you squint your eyes while looking at a person or in this case persons, the shades will kinda take the image and send it to the NBI's system and send you back their profiles." Stevie said grinning proudly.

_Wow this kids are good!_ I thought.

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_**

**Hope you like it! **

**I don't own anything..**

**Read and Review! XD  
**

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Together

_**Dedicated to: Chibi-Akira-Chan, thousand lies and KittySquyres **_

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**Rosie's POV**

So okay, we are going to rescue Shay now. The plan is slowly put into action. We are waiting for two of the men to sleep.

"Hey, Rosie." I heard Carter say. I looked at her and smiled.

"You do know, that everytime you smile, I feel like I'm in heaven." Carter said.

"Awwww." I gave her a peck on the lips. "You're my angel Carter." I told her and she smiled even wider.

"Okay, Guys, two of the men are sleeping. We only have the red guy tah worry about." Nhie said. We all nodded.

"Okay, We'll tie the two guys that are sleeping." Nhie said pointing to herself and Stevie.

"We are the ones to untie Shay and lead her back to the chopper." I said. Everyone nodded.

"and I'm the one who'll get tah distract the big red guy, yipee!" Mandy said sarcastically.

"Okay, let's go." Carter said and she held my hand and pulled me towards where Shay is. We moved quietly towards Shay. When Shay saw us, Carter put her finger to her mouth to motion for Shay to stay quiet. Shay nodded, and we tip toed towards her.

"Hey you Big Fat DORK!" I heard Mandy yell. Red looked at her.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Red yelled and he began to chase Mandy. The two other men woke up and attempted to stand.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Thor said.

"Why the hell are we tied up?!" Kim asked. Nhie and Stevie high fived each other. We untied Shay and made a run for it, but then was stopped in our Tracks by Red. He was carrying Mandy with one hand while Mandy squiggled.

"Let Go of me you DORK!" Mandy yelled.

"Hey!" Nhie yelled and attempted to run but was caught by Thor. "umphh.. Let go of me you big Bastard!" Stevie was in Kim's hands squiggling and trying to escape.

"We didn't tie them hard enough!" I heard Nhie yell. "Shit!"

Carter came moved us to her back and spread her arms to make herself a human shield.

"Carter." I whispered.

"Rosie when I say run, you run off with Shay. Got it?" Carte said. I looked at her.

"No. I will not leave you here Carter Mason." I whisper-yelled at her.

"Rosie. You need to. I promise I'll be okay." She said.

"No. I told her. You know I'm much better at this than you are." I told her.

"Hey! You two shut up or your little friends will die." Red shouted.

"Just do it okay." Carter whispered again.

"I told you to shut up!" Red yelled and slapped Carter in the face. The force was too hard that Carter fell to the ground. I looked at her with shocked eyes. Something in me burned and boiled. And before I knew it I was jump kicking that stupid idiot in the face, he stumbled back and began to attack when I kicked him in his groin.

"OOWWWW!!!!" He yelled. Mandy fell on the ground and quickly stood up and ran towards Carter.

"Hey!" Thor and kim said in unison and they let go of Nhie and stevie and the two girls ran towards Carter and Shay. The two began to charge at me and I elbow strike them both. They stumbled back a little and I jump kicked them on their ugly faces until they were on the ground. Red began to attack again and I palm heel strike him and he fell to the ground. I jumped on top of him anfd began slapping, scratching and punching his face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Carter. Again!" I yelled at him after every punch, kick and Slap. Mandy, Nhie and Stevie were tying Kim and Thor up when I heard Carter talk.

"That's my girl. I never knew yah had it in you!" She said and I jumped off Red and ran to Carter. I hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

"No, Not anymore." She answered.

"Okay. These guys are all tied up and bruised. SELENA BABY!" Nhie yelled. And her Manhiesteve appeared. She hopped on to it and held the other end of the rope, that tied Thor, in her hands. "we should go."

"I called the PPP, and they're on their way. They'll be there in like 10 minutes or so." Mandy said. "DEMI BABE" she yelled and her manhiesteve appeared. She hopped onto it and did what Nhie did and held the rope that tied Red.

"Shay you can ride with me." Stevie said. Shay looked at her.

"Where am I gonna ride with you?" Shay asked.

"Here. NORKALATOR!" She yelled and her norkalator appeared.

"How are we gonna fit in that?" Shay asked.

"Easy, we both sit down." Stevie said and she sat down. Shay nodded and sat down infront of Stevie, princessy style. Stevie held the rope tying that Kim guy.

"Uhhh.. how do we get our CAROSSIE?" Carter asked.

"just call for it." Mandy said.

"like.. CAROSSIE?" Carter yelled and the CARROSIE appeared from the bushes and towards us.

"see.. let's go!" Nhie said and she started to move, dragging Thor(who was on the ground, on his butt) along. The two other girls followed.

"AHHHH!" Shay screamed.

"Relax, princess.. It's not like were going to fall. Or I'm going to let you fall." Stevie said. Dragging Kim(with the same position as Thor and Red) wit them.

"Let's get rolling!" Mandy said as she made her Manhiesteve go full force.

"Ow OW OW OW OW OW OW" we heard Red yell. Me and Carter hopped on the CAROSSIE. I insisted I'll drive.

"Call Mandy, Nhie and Stevie" I told my shades.

"Hello?" I heard them say.

"Hey, Mandy. Aren't you going a lilttle too fast? We can hear Red screaming in pain from here." I said.

"He deserved it!" Mandy said.

"Yeah! After what he did to Carter!" Nhie said.

"Hey, Mandy! Go Faster! Let him suffer!" Stevie said.

"Wow, these girls must LOVE us A LOT" Carter said behind me.

"You have no idea." They all said in unison.

"Hey! Hey! Can I borrow your shades?" We heard Shay ask.

"What? No.. NO! Shay stop! We'll fall!" Stevie said.

"But I wanna try one too!" Shay whined.

"I will let you try it later." Stevie said.

"But." Shay started.

"NO! I f you wont stop I'm gonna make you walk." Stevie scolded. We heard Shay quickly shut up and we all began to laugh.

We reached the chopper and as Mandy said, Chloe is there waiting, so is Major Mason.

"Good work agents. Thanks to you Princess Shay is safe. We will take her home to her country now." Chloe said with her Russian accent. " You can use the jet that will be here in 5 minutes." Chloe said and she, Major Mason and Shay hopped on the plane.

"Hey!" Stevie yelled and tossed her shades towards Shay. Shay caught and waved.

"Thank you!" Shay yelled. And the jet started and we waved goodbye to Shay. I looked at Carter.

"Are you alright?" I asked her my hands slowly tracing her cheek. I felt her lean in into my touch and closed her eyes and heard her mumble an mmmhmmm. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and before I knew it we're fighting for dominance. When we pulled apart due to air I saw Mandy, Nhie and Stevie looking at us and smiling goofily. I blushed and Carter chuckled.

The jet came and landed and we all hopped into it.

"Sooooo... We're gonna go sky diving. It was a real honor working with the two of you.." Nhie said and she began putting on the equipment for skydiving. I looked at them with shocked faces.

"Why're you guys sky diving?" Carter asked.

"Don't worry, we have another mission." Mandy said.

"And what mission is that?" I asked them, confused.

"To kidnap Demi Loavto and Selena Gomez, and make them realize that they're GAY for each other." Nhie said smiling evilly.

"U-huh! The CAROSSIE is yours tah keep and so are the shades." Stevie said. "It wa AWESOME working with you guys!"

"I'm gonna miss you too.. I wish we can work again together." Mandy said. I smiled at her.

"Hey! Don't forget to call us on your wedding." Stevie said. Me and Carter looked at each other and started to blush. The three girls giggled.

"This is our stop." Mandy said.

"Bye!" Nhie said and they all waved and jumped down the jet one by one. Me and Carter looked at each other.

"They were going to kidnap Demi Lovato?" I asked. Carter nodded.

"I know Demi is hot." Carter said. I glared at her. "What? Y'know I wouldn't exchange you for the world."

"You better!" I told her still glaring. "and that Selena Gomez.. they were gonna kidnap her too?" I asked again. She nodded.

"I heard that Selena Gomez sing once. By the sound of her voice I bet she's sexy and hot as hell!" I exclaimed smiling at the thought.

"ahem" Carter cleared her throat. Her facial expression looked pissed.

"Don't worry Carter! You are the only person I love. And You are my world now." I told her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're my world too Rosie." Carter said. And I knew from that words, we'll be happy together.

**_---------------------------o0o----------------------------_ **

**This is the last Chapter..XD **

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**Read and Review!**

**I really had fun writing this chapter.. **

**Again.. I don't own any of them.. **

**Love Nhie Bunnybunny**

**(Catch me, Imma Trainwreck and walking behind enemy lines)**


End file.
